Impossible
by Seleneww
Summary: After she and Fez break up Jackie gets a new boyfriend and the gang doesn't like her choice one bit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm not going to talk about it," Jackie said not bothering to look up from her magazine. Donna had spent the past two weeks trying to find out who Jackie was dating now that her and Fez had broken up. Jackie had on the other hand, spent the past two weeks trying to avoid the topic completely. When the gang found out (and Jackie realized that they would find out eventually); there would be hell to pay. Especially from the 'happy newlywed' Donna Foreman.

"Come on, Jackie. Who's the guy? You can't keep him a secret forever," Donna wheeled sitting next to Jackie on her cream sofa. "You've been acting all happy and nice. Jackie, you are never nice especially to Laurie and just today you gave her a compliment on her hair. Though now she's convinced herself you're gonna kill her and that's pretty funny," Donna added with a laugh. "I thought we were best friends," Donna reminded her.

"Yeah. Then that braless slut with the trans am showed up," Jackie reminded her turning her magazine page. Although Jackie tried to pretend that Donna's befriending Sam hadn't hurt her, she couldn't keep up the pretense all the time; even for the sake of peace. Jackie still felt the sting of hurt and betrayal every now and again. She didn't bother to bring it up to Donna though, as it would do more harm than good to their friendship that was already in critical condition. "Don't worry I don't want to start that conversation up," Jackie assured her with a small smile. "I just don't want to introduce every guy I date to the gang right away. I don't want to scare him off," she added half truthfully.

"You've been dating the same guy for two weeks, Jackie. That's not some random guy, that's a boyfriend. And what are you scared of anyway? Exactly what do you think is going to happen?" Donna asked in exasperation.

"You've met the rest of the gang right?" Jackie said sarcastically. "Lets see, Micheal's a moron, Eric's a geek, Fez is a pervert and Steven's a jerk. You don't see how that might scare a guy off?" Jackie questioned giving her friend an incredulous expression. Donna opened her mouth to say something but had to close it while she thought of a come-back. "Exactly my point. Let me make sure this guy has staying power first before I introduce him to the wolves," Jackie said with a sigh. "I really like this guy, he doesn't really match up as far as my list goes but I still like him. The list was more of a guide anyway," Jackie said dismissively.

"Can I meet him?" Donna asked after a moment. "Come on, what embarrassing thing do I do?" she asked defensively.

"Okay, Okay. I'll ask him if he wants to meet you guys when we go out tonight," Jackie said taking a deep breath. "Maybe we could meet down at the hub sometime,"Jackie added with a small groan. _Well, I had better just get it over with_, she silently reasoned.

"Okay, Jackie's gonna introduce us to her new boyfriend next Friday night," Donna said flopping down beside Eric on the basement couch. "She must really like this guy, she's been spending most of her time with him lately," Donna said giving Eric a quick kiss.

"Poor Guy," Hyde said with a grunt. "When Jackie's done with him he'll be a souless husk of the man he once was," he added with a sneer and a chuckle.

"Oh, you were like that before, Hyde," Fez assured him completely unaware that he'd given his friend a burn of a lifetime. Donna and Eric couldn't suppress their laughs as Fez gave them a look of confusion. "What did I say?" Fez asked.

"You completely burned Hyde. And surprisingly well, considering its you," Eric said sneaking a peek at Hyde's annoyed figure. "Okay, what I don't get is Satan usually keeps no secrets. Why start now? Did this guy go to prison with her father or something?" Eric asked Donna as he put his arm around her.

"Actually, I think Jackie's worried that we're going to embarrass her or chase this guy off. She seems to really like him," Donna said putting her head on her husband's bony shoulder. Donna wasn't looking at Hyde at the time so she didn't catch the way he tensed up when she mentioned that Jackie really liked her new boyfriend, but Fez did. Fez smiled but kept that bit of information to himself, who knew if it might come in handy later.

"What do we do that could possibly embarrass her?" Eric said sounding mystified.

"What don't you dumbasses do?" said Red foreman walking down his basement steps. "I wouldn't bring anyone over to meet you either. Leave the Loud One's boyfriend alone. She's the only one of you kids that might make something of herself," Red continued to grumble as he rummaged through the freezer. "We're having corn and pot roast. Don't ask me why," he snapped as he grabbed the frozen corn and stalked upstairs.

"Hey, Casey. What are you doing here?" Donna asked waving over Kelso's older brother to their booth.

"I'm waiting on someone," he answered with a grin. "Is Micheal still with that girl he knocked up?"

"Brooke? Yeah, he is. Since when does a Kelso wait on anyone? I thought you Kelsos made people wait on you," Eric said trying to sound nonchalant. He sighed and put his arm around Donna making sure that Casey got a good look at their wedding bands much to Donna's amusement.

"Yeah we usually do," Casey agreed sitting down at the gang's table with them. "But this girl's not only hot but has me on a short leash. As both a man and a Kelso I have to respect that," He said earning a chuckle from Fez and a nervous smile from Eric. "We need to be told what to do. Its in our nature," Casey added giving Donna a wink.

"So we didn't work out because I wasn't bossy enough?" Donna asked incredulously. "I wished I'd known that at the time. But I guess its a good thing I didn't," she added giving Eric a kiss to reassure him.

"So you're hot bossy lady friend is going to be meeting you here?" Fez asked munching on a french fry. "Would she happen to be well endowed?" he added eagerly.

"Fez!"Donna and Eric admonished as Hyde slapped the back of Fez's head playfully.

"We're waiting on someone too," Eric said looking at his watch. "She's late as usual," he grumbled.

"Maybe Mystery Man had cold feet," Hyde offered with a snicker. "But then again Jackie likes to be late and make a grand entrance," he added sarcastically.

"I wonder if that's him," Donna whispered looking at a guy who just walked in looking nervous. He had reddish brown hair and appeared to be looking for someone. "He's kind of cute in an ordinary way," Donna said with a shrug. All the guys were craning their necks around to get a good look at this guy, who caught Hyde's eye and swallowed hard at his heat-filled stare before dashing out the Hub door. "Way to go Hyde, scare him off, Jackie will never forgive us now," Donna said with a groan. "Eric let me up. I'll go after him and explain that Hyde's not gonna beat his ass," she added. "You dill-hole," Donna said giving Hyde a reproving look.

"Hey, I might be a dill-hole but at least I'm not a wussy boy like it looks like Jackie's dating. But we can't expect any better from her now can we?" Hyde said earning a high-five from Eric and a snicker from Fez. "Oh, speak of the devil," Hyde said with a groan as Jackie burst in looking slightly frazzled.

"Hey, guys," Jackie said pulling a chair over and sitting down with the gang. "Its starting to rain out their. Watch out for your hair," Jackie warned everyone. "So how's everything going?" she asked draping her coat on the back of the chair.

"Fine, Hyde's just been intimidating people. Same old same old," Fez joked.

"He's been leaving you alone, right baby?" Jackie asked giving Casey a quick peck on the lips. As if in slow motion, everyone turned to look at one another in shock and in Donna's case horror. "You guys were all sitting together. I assumed it'd come up," Jackie stated slightly confused.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," Casey explained putting his arm around her affectionately. "It was kinda fun to watch Hyde over here intimidate a complete stranger for no reason. I get my fun where I can," he said casually. "You want anything to eat? " Casey asked standing up.

"Yeah, our usual Friday special would be nice," Jackie said with a smile. Casey quickly nodded before hurrying to the Hub counter to place their order.

"You can't be dating Casey," Donna said in a low voice. "Its just wrong," she added with a hiss.

"So out of curiosity, Jackie. Are you planning to work your way through the entire Kelso clan or just try out a couple for kicks?" Hyde said crossing his arms angrily.

"Casey and I have a lot in common as it turns out," Jackie said defensively. "Look, guys this is precisely why I didn't want you to meet my new boyfriend okay. I knew you'd make a big deal about it," she added sending Hyde a death look of her own. "We kinda got thrown together and hit it off. No big deal," she said in a bored tone and gave a shrug.

"You were with his brother," Donna insisted in a low tone. "Its wrong," Donna hissed. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded turning to her husband who was shaking with barely contained laughter.

"I just think its funny. Jackie and Kelsos'. That's hilarious not to mention a full circle," Eric said taking a deep breath.


	2. Surprise,Surprise

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Micheal Kelso said sitting on the basement couch with a glazed expression. "You guys are just messing with me," he said starting to laugh. "Casey and Jackie? Come on," he added dismissing the information. "You guys," Kelso said shaking his head indulgently. "I get it now. You tell me this to get me all upset at Casey and then when I go and make a fool out of myself you tell me that it was just a really good burn. Remember, I'm a dad now and that makes me smarter," Kelso added tapping the side of his head with a knowing look on his face.

"Apparently not," Hyde said flatly. "Kelso, listen to us. Jackie and Casey really are together. We saw them at the Hub. We ate food with them. We saw them kiss. They. Are. Dating," Hyde slowly said leaning towards his friend for emphasis.

"Its completely unnatural!" Donna shrieked throwing her hands up in the air and stalking around the basement. "I mean how could she do this to me?" she thundered raking her fingers through her blond hair.

"Do this to you? Donna why do you care so much?" Eric asked narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"I don't," Donna quickly amended cooling her temper. "I meant to say is how could she do this to Kelso," she said giving the friend in question a supportive squeeze.

"You don't actually still have feelings for that guy do you? I mean he is the guy who admitted dating you just to get into your pants," Eric said forcing a smile.

"Definitely not. I just think its really tacky of Jackie to date her best friend's ex is all. Don't worry, Eric," Donna said giving her husband a winning smile.

"Tacky of Jackie?" Kelso cried as he sprung from the couch in anger. "How about Casey? Trying to nail his little brother's girl. Jackie's way out of her league with a guy like him. I oughta know I copied some of his best moves," he added fuming.

"Kelso, you and Jackie haven't been together for years," Eric pointed out trying to hold back a laugh. "She's your ex not your girlfriend," he added apologetically.

"A technicality. I always planned on getting Jackie back once I was done...you know," Kelso insisted waving his hands in the air.

"Whoring around?" Hyde suggested snidely. "Having sex with random women?" he added looking at their other friends for comments or suggestions.

"Well, yeah" Kelso said. "Casey always knew that and he snaked my girl ! I'm gonna kick his ass," Kelso screeched running out the back door before anyone could stop him.

"You know what? I think Kelso might actually have a point," Donna said clenching her teeth. " I mean think about it, Jackie's only really dated guys from our gang. That's three guys, total. Casey does have a lot more experience I mean like Eric pointed out Casey fooled even me," she added with a shrug. "When it comes to guys Jackie has been pretty sheltered. Who knew Kelso could think of ...well, could think," she said shaking her head.

"Well, its none of our business. Dealing with a guy like Casey might be just what that spoiled brat needs. Maybe having him treat her like crap will do her some good," Hyde said turning on the TV. "Hey, what do you guys want to watch?" he asked.

"I cant believe you're so calm about this," Donna said shaking her head and looking at Eric who merely shrugged. Fez was the only one who noticed the way Hyde's hands balled up in fists and the way his jaw clenched through Kelso's tirade. Fez was also the only one who noticed that although Hyde was facing the TV. He wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Fez kept his smile small and dove deeper into his bag of candy. He thought the whole situation was funny.

"I don't think your friends like me," Casey said with a sigh as Jackie lay down beside him on the bed. "I think that Hyde guy was about to kill me?" he added with a chuckle. "Of course it looked like Pinciotti was about to kill you so I guess we're at least even," he said stroking Jackie's hair before giving her temple a kiss.

"Oh who cares?" Jackie said in a huff. "Steven was probably just upset that I was happy. After-all, I'm his favorite Burn target. As for Donna, who knows what her problem is. They can just get over it as far as I'm concerned," she added grumpily.

"You really are something, Jackie," Casey said chuckling into her hair. "They'll come around. But enough about them, I have a question to ask you and I really need you to hear me out before you give me an answer okay?" he said pulling back from her slightly so that he could see her face. Jackie lifted her head and gave him a wary and confused look. "Don't worry, its not a dear Jane speech," he assured her. "I know its sudden but what do you think about moving in together? I've been looking for a new place and we might only have been dating a couple weeks but we've known each other for years," he explained propping himself up on one elbow.

"You want to move in with me?" Jackie said slowly. She was at a complete loss for words for several moments. That was a rarity where Jackie was concerned, usually she could come up with anything. Besides, no one had actually wanted to live with her before; they mostly just put up with her.

"Why?" she asked him in confused suspicion. This whole situation seemed too good to be true.

"Wow! Trust issues much?" Casey teased her. "I just want you to know that I am actually serious about us. I'm not like that Hyde guy and I'm not like my brother. I really want to be with you, why hide it? Besides, my landlord said I have to be out by the end of the month anyhow so it seemed as good a time to ask you as any," he said with a slight shrug. "I love my shirt on you by the way," he said clucking her on the chin.

"I make anything look good," Jackie said in a light tone. "I guess we could try that," Jackie said slowly; she was unsure how to act since things seemed to be going so well. She didn't want to ruin everything by rocking the boat.

"Good, if you're off tomorrow we can go apartment hunting I have a few places I want to look at. I'm sure you'll have a list of your own by then," he teased as he leaned over for a kiss.

"Casey! I swear to God if you don't open this door I'm gonna break it down, man!" screamed the voice of Micheal Kelso banging on the front door.

"That was fast," Jackie muttered. "I thought they'd at least wait until tomorrow to tell him," she added irritably as Casey rolled over to grab his pants off of the floor.

"I was kind of figuring he'd show up," Casey said after putting on his pants. "Micheal's my little brother. I know how to handle him. I was just hoping that you'd be gone when he came over is all," he added pulling on a muscle t-shirt.

"You want me to go?" Jackie asked looking around for some pants of her own. She definitely didn't want Kelso to see her even part way undressed.

"Of course not," Casey said giving her a kiss despite the growing noise at his front door. "I just didn't want you to have to see this. I'd like you to sleep over," giving her a grin that made her blush. "Okay, that sound was the wood splitting on my front door. My idiot brother found the fireman's ax in the hallway. I gotta hurry," Casey said as Jackie hurriedly put on her pants to follow him.

"Micheal! Don't you hurt him! Put the ax down, right now!" Jackie screeched as Casey opened the front door hesitantly. "I mean it Micheal Kelso," she thundered as Kelso stared at her in confused horror.

"Oh my god," Kelso said allowing the ax to hit the floor with a thud as he stared at Jackie. "You're wearing his shirt...you guys were doing it?" he shrieked ignoring the neighbors that had begun to poke their heads out of their apartment to see what the commotion was about. "Jackie...!" he began before Casey punched him in the mouth and drug his little brother inside the apartment with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"On the other hand I could just see you tomorrow," Casey suggested sheepishly.

"Yeah that might be better," Jackie agreed grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes. "Be nice, Micheal;" she warned poking Kelso in the chest before leaving.

"They were totally doing it when I went over there," Kelso said holding a piece of meat over his right eye in the Foreman's kitchen. "Jackie yelled at me and then left. And after she left Casey beat the crap out of me, more than he usually does. This time he actually looked mad," he complained to Eric and Donna. "He and Jackie are moving in together and there's nothing I can do about it," Kelso grumbled while Eric and Donna exchanged shocked looks. "I know what that means. Its sort of a Kelso trademark," he explained with a depressed look.

"What's going on?" Hyde said walking into the kitchen with Fez in tow. "Judging from the bruising am I right when I guess you've seen Casey?" Hyde snickered as he pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah, him and Jackie were doing it..." Kelso began in a sour tone. Hyde's grip on the beer can was too tight and beer started spraying every where, interrupting everyone's train of thought. That is with the exception of Fez who burst into a fit of giggles as the gang scurried around trying to clean up the mess. "Something's so messed up with that can, man," Kelso said in a shocked tone. "But anyway as I was saying, when I came over they were doing it. Jackie came to the door wearing Casey's shirt so that's how I know. And after she left, Casey beats me up and tells me that he and Jackie are moving in …..." Kelso was once again interrupted by a fountain of beer as Hyde's grip involuntarily tightened on a new can he'd just pulled out of the fridge. "Those things are like bombs or something!" Kelso cried hurrying to the other side of the room. "Don't get another one man, they're possessed," Kelso advised. "Kelso's only wanna move in with someone when we've made a decision. He totally stabbed me in the back and snaked Jackie out from under me. I don't know what I'm gonna do," Kelso whined sitting down heavily in the kitchen chair.

"I know what I'm gonna do," Hyde declared pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "I'm gonna go buy some new beer. See ya later," Hyde said opening up the screen door and walking out.

"There's two six-packs in the fridge," Eric pointed out to no avail.

"Yeah but those were possessed. He probably wants some beer that he can actually drink," Kelso said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was in the neighborhood," Hyde said pushing past Jackie and entering her apartment without waiting for a response. "So what's this I hear about you and Casey Kelso moving in together?" he said looking around her tiny apartment.

"Wow, that was fast," Jackie commented dryly as she closed the door behind him. "Is this another round of Jackie you're a great big slut because if it is; I'll warn you Steven I'm not in the mood tonight," she said with a sigh. She had no idea why Hyde was over at her place alone. She was curious as hell but she'd die a hundred times before asking him. Donna probably sent him over, Jackie decided with a mental groan.

"No, its not. Jackie are you sure you want to do this? I mean you've only been dating him for a couple weeks. Isn't that a bit sudden even for you?" Hyde questioned with a frown.

"Well, not that its any of your business; because its not. Casey and I have been dating a couple weeks but we've known each other for years. I'm a big girl, tell Donna not to worry about me," Jackie said with a frown of her own. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Jackie asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Why Casey?" Hyde asked in his best zen voice. Between his zen and his sunglasses, Jackie could never tell how he was feeling. She hated that.

"He and I just discovered that we've both got a lot in common. We got to talking and hit it off so we decided to begin dating. No sensational story sorry. Why the curiosity?" she asked.

"Can't I just be worried about you?" Hyde demanded shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Jackie just gave him a lopsided grin and shook her head. "What?" Hyde demanded feeling annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Donna and Micheal must be really upset huh?" Jackie said with a sigh. "Look, I'll talk to them okay. I don't know how I'll do it but I'll get them to calm down I promise," she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

"What's that got to do with me being worried about you?" Hyde asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Jackie answered shaking her head. "You have no reason to worry. We aren't even friends, why would you be? You're just being a good friend to Donna and Micheal, I'm just letting you know I really respect that," Jackie said with a small grin. She hated the painful twinge she got in her chest every time she let herself remember that Steven Hyde never cared about her. However it was necessary to make her point. "You're a good friend, trying to look out for them. I'll talk to them, that's all I can really promise to do," she finished with a shrug. Steven Hyde had his virtues despite what he might want others to think. He was loyal to a fault to those he cared about Jackie had to admit. She only felt foolish when she remembered their relationship. Between the jealousy, failure to communicate and the cheating on her with a nurse you'd have thought she'd have realized that he didn't love her but for reasons Jackie couldn't understand she had convinced herself that he had. Steven Hyde had never mislead her, she had to admit that to herself. So in a way her suffering had been her own doing. That was a mistake that she was determined not to repeat again with Casey. She would go with the flow and not expect or demand anything from him. She wasn't about to chase him off, she was tired of being alone and unloved.

"We're friends," Hyde protested with a confused scowl on his face, unable to conceal his annoyance with zen.

"Steven, relax. I was trying to give you a compliment," Jackie said with an eye roll. "I wasn't picking a fight. We've got the same group of friends it doesn't mean I assume we are. Why do you think I didn't invite you to my birthday party? I get it now. You don't like me and you know what? I can handle it. I am no longer the girl who freaks out if someone somewhere doesn't like her. I don't make a big deal about that stuff anymore. Shh, don't tell," Jackie joked raising a finger to her lips and looking around in mock concern.

"So if that's all, I'm kinda tired and I've got to hit the sack," Jackie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Wait! Hold on I almost forgot," Jackie said rushing into her bedroom. "I've been meaning to get this to you but I keep forgetting. Sorry about that!" she called out from the other room. Hyde mouthed 'what the hell' to himself feeling somewhat surreal. Jackie was being really weird tonight, he was starting to get worried for different reasons. "Here you go," Jackie said placing a bag in his hands as she opened the door for him. "I washed it," she assured him. "I know its your favorite so I took good care of it. Goodnight Steven," Jackie said giving him a smile before closing and locking her front door. Hyde walked down the hall feeling as though he'd had a little too much circle time even though he hadn't had any. When he got to the street he decided to give into his curiosity and opened the bag. He sucked in a deep breath and stared blankly into the bag for a moment before being able to comprehend what he saw. Inside the bag was the Led Zeppelin t-shirt he'd given Jackie for her birthday when they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Casey. You got a sec," Hyde said walking up the Kelso's driveway where Casey was bent under the hood of his car.

"Sure, Hyde. I should probably wait on Jackie anyhow. Those small hands of hers would come in really handy right about now. What's up? My brother's not coming over with another ax is he?" Casey asked standing up and wiping his hands with a rag from his pocket.

"Kelso came after you with an ax?" Hyde said in shock momentarily sidetracked. Casey grimaced and nodded. "No wonder you beat the hell out of him," Hyde said before he snickered making a mental note to burn Kelso the next time he saw him. "He shot me once," Hyde recalled with amusement.

"No shit? Well, I got lucky. My front door got the brunt of it. My landlord disagrees but you can't always make everyone happy," Casey reasoned tossing the greasy rag onto the side of the open hood. "That was over Jackie too wasn't it?" Casey said clucking his tongue. "That girl certainly brings out men's beasts eh? I'm guessing your here about her. You don't appear to be armed but I'm still on my guard," he added arching an eyebrow at Hyde.

"Man, why don't you leave her alone," Hyde asked shifting around uncomfortably. "Man to man, everyone in Point Place knows what you're like. Jackie's only had three boyfriends, she's still pretty naive," Hyde began only to be interrupted by Casey's chuckle. "What's so funny?" Hyde demanded straightening up and feeling very annoyed.

"You. Look man don't worry. I get it," Casey said shaking his head and giving a Hyde a knowing look. "You still have a thing for Jackie. She's hot and believe me I completely understand but you should understand this: you passed. I'm not gonna hurt her. So anything else you wanna say or is that the gist of it?" Casey said in annoyance.

"Look, I do not have a thing for Jackie. I just don't want a dumb Kelso hurting one of my friends," Hyde growled in annoyance.

"You're only fooling yourself there, Hyde. I'm not going to cheat on her, and I'm definetely not going to marry some stripper and then rub her nose in it all the while making nasty little comments just to hurt her. I'm not the bad guy here, you are. So get lost," Casey said shooting him a look and going inside the house without giving Hyde the chance to respond.

"Does anyone else find this disturbing but me?" Eric said as the gang sat in the Foreman's driveway watching Red, Casey and Jackie work on the Vista Cruiser. "I mean there's creepy and unnatural and then there's creepy and unnatural. I'm not sure which one this is," Eric finished with a shudder.

"Just look at them. Red is even smiling. This is so bizarre," Donna said in exasperation.

"If he touches Jackie's ass one more time I'm gonna break every bone in his body," Hyde grumbled in a low voice. Once again Fez was the only one to hear it but he managed to turn his laugh into a cough, earning him a dirty look from Hyde. Fez threw up his hands in mock surrender but kept on smiling. "Oh what the hell are they doing now?" Hyde growled when Casey picked a laughing Jackie up off the ground and playfully held her upside down for a moment.

"The car's fixed," Red said tossing the keys to Eric as he walked by. "Try not to waste anymore life okay son?" Red said entering the house through the sliding glass doors.

"You guys wanna go out for pizza?" Casey said walking up to the gang with his arm around Jackie's shoulders. "My treat," Casey offered as Jackie's laughter dissolved into the occasional giggle.

"What was so funny out there anyhow? We're all just dying to know," Hyde asked in a hard voice glad that his sunglasses hid the fact that his eyes were locked onto Casey's arm that was wrapped possessively around Jackie.

"Fez, you need to find another hiding spot for your candy. It melted, that's what was wrong with the car. Jackie here is the one who made us scour around under the hood. She had a feeling that's what it was," Casey explained. "Of course then she got all smug on me," he said flirting with Jackie. This time everyone but Jackie noticed how Hyde's hand gripped his beer can and crushed it. "We'll meet you guys in a couple hours at the new pizza place in town. I gotta get me and my little grease monkey home so that we can clean up first," Casey said throwing Jackie over his shoulder and running with her to his car giving her butt one final slap when they got there.

"I'm gonna puke," Donna said flatly after the happy couple drove off. "I can't believe what we just witnessed, its so ….wrong," she finished looking at Eric for clarification. "So you wanna have pizza with them?" she asked the gang.

"Hell, yes its free food. After that disturbing display the least Casey could do is feed us. That way we at least have something to throw up later," Eric said shaking his head.

"I'll bring my camera," Fez said thoughtfully. "To film the breaking of bones you were grumbling about," he added giving Hyde an amused look. "Jealous much?" he snickered entering the Foreman house with a bounce in his step.

"What do you think?" Jackie said modeling her new sea foam colored dress for Casey. "I've been wanting an excuse to wear it. Tonight's as good as any," she said giving a little spin.

"Who's the dress for, Jackie?" Casey said with a frown lightly running his fingers over the shoulder spaghetti straps.

"Me. As much as I love it, the color's all wrong for you honey," Jackie teased. "You. Silly. You hate it don't you?" she said taking a step back. "I've got a lavender one I'll wear," Jackie said spinning around to run to the bedroom to change.

"No I like it, I really really don't want to go out tonight like it, especially on you," Casey said grabbing her arm. "I just want to make sure that since you're dressing to impress, its me you're trying to impress and not one of the guys," he said looking down at her.

"You're jealous of those guys?" Jackie said incredulously. "You mean the guys who treated me like crap and emotionally scarred me? In their dreams. Let hurry we won't get a good table if we're much later," Jackie said pulling him out the door behind her.

"Consider me assured," Casey said chuckling as he locked the front door before rushing after her.

Hyde pretended to eat his pizza and lost count of how many refills on his beer he'd had. After a while, Donna and Jackie were talking and laughing about old times and even Casey and Eric had managed to find something in common to talk about. It helped that Hyde had been keeping his mouth shut even though he was feeling compelled to beat the hell out of Casey or Fez. As soon as he made up his mind which one to attack first he'd strike. As it was, they were safe until he made his choice. Tonight he found them equally annoying.

"Give me your keys, Steven" Jackie demanded as they reached the parking lot. "You're not driving anywhere like this. I haven't seen you this drunk since you let me fall into that creek," she added snapping her manicured fingers at him impatiently.

"I am not drunk," Hyde slurred backing up a few steps and hearing Eric let out a small cry of pain. "I'm fine," he insisted digging through his pockets for his car keys. "You guys go ahead, I gotta stop by the store," he said trying his best not to slur his words. Without any warning, Jackie leaned over and pulled his car keys out of his jacket pocket and started heading towards his car.

"You are drunker than my mother at a PTA meeting, Steven. We'll meet all of you at the Foreman's," Jackie said getting into the driver's seat and buckling up. "Come on, Steven. Its your car do you really want me to drive it without you even in it?" Jackie said rolling her eyes and starting the car. Eric started laughing as Hyde hurriedly stumpled to his car slurring some kind of insults at Jackie that he didn't even understand. When did the parking lot get into such bad shape? He wondered it had seemed fine when they arrived.

"This is my car, Jackie," Hyde grumbled closing the door behind him and glaring at her in the dark. "I don't want you driving it," he said stubbornly.

"Okay then. Maybe Fez could drive; everyone knows that foreigners are such good drivers. I'm sure your car would make it to the Foreman's in one piece," Jackie said making a dismissive noise. "Relax, its not you I'm worried about. Just everybody else on the road" she joked as she pulled up beside Casey. "Just meet us at the Foreman's," she told him as Casey bent over to look at Hyde uneasily.

"I could give him a ride, Jackie," Casey said giving Hyde a quick once over. "You could take the trans am. I trust you with it," he added with a frown.

"Steven's drunk as a skunk. He might pick a man fight in the car if you drive. Its just easier if I meet you there," Jackie said shaking her head. Casey leaned over to give Jackie a kiss and Hyde decided he couldn't take anymore. He leaned over an hit the car horn, causing Casey to jump and hit his head on the roof of the El Camino. "I'll meet you there," Jackie said pushing Hyde away and rolling her eyes. Casey nodded and stalked over to his car looking over his shoulder at them as they headed to the Foreman's.

"You are a car thief," Hyde accused much to Jackie's amusement. "I don't want you driving my car. I don't even want to give you a ride..." he began before breaking out into laughter at his own crude sense of humor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; Steven," Jackie said with an exaggerated yawn. "Look, I know you don't like Casey but could you not give him such a hard time. All through dinner, you were giving him looks to kill. I'm asking you to please lay off of him. I'm being nice," she added in a warning tone.

"Like you were nice to Samantha?" Hyde began with a sneer. Jackie's hands tightened on the steering wheel slighty and her jaw automatically clenched. "You were always making slut jokes..."

"First of all, Sam gave it as good as she got it. She wasn't some victim, she was also a real bitch. Second, she was a slut and by the way I wasn't going to say anything but her and Randy were doing it. I walked in before you say anything else. You thought when she ripped me up it was real funny and the feeling wasn't mutual. Casey hasn't done anything to you, so knock it off. What happened between him and Donna was years ago, in High school. Get over it all ready," Jackie snapped turning down a side street.

"What did you mean about Sam and Randy?" Hyde slurred frowning at her. "What are you lying about now?

"I mean I saw the Slut-Master giving Randy the ride of his so called life when you thought you two were married and I'm sorry to say it wasn't a lie," she said giving him a cold look

"You would have thrown that up in my face," Hyde said looking at Jackie carefully. Unfortunetly, he didn't see any of the usual signs that Jackie was lying. It must be true. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"First of all as shameful as it is, I still loved you. You might like to hurt me but I don't like to see you get hurt. So I kept my big mouth shut after I thoroughly threatened the dynamic duo. Second, Donna was my best friend and I knew she had a thing for Randy. The truth would have just hurt you both and I didn't want that," Jackie said quietly. "And you thought I couldn't be discreet? I guess I showed you huh?" she said lightening the moment. "If it makes you feel any better, Randy has a really small penis, not to mention it kinda hooks a little at the end," she said giggling and demonstrating with her finger.

"No kidding," Hyde said with a snigger. Actually, it did kind of make him feel better not to mention it gave him something to ask Donna about when they were alone. It was a way to check Jackie's story out.

"Yeah. Like a hook or something it was pathetic and gross," she said wrinkling her nose. "I'm glad Casey's isn't like that," she said giving a shutter. "I wonder if Donna knew the two of them were having sex or if she thought he just liked to dry hump her," Jackie said turning into the Foreman's driveway.

"Yeah, whatever," Hyde said stumbling out of the car. "I thought I told you I needed to stop by Grooves first?" he complained looking around.

"I'm tired, you can go tomorrow," she said tossing Hyde's keys to Eric who was waiting in the driveway. "I'll see you later Eric," Jackie said as Casey pulled up in the driveway after them with a frown on his face. She waved at the gang and hurried to the car. Casey made sure to give her a possessive kiss, as he glared at Hyde.

"Donna, I need to ask you something about Randy;" Hyde slurred pulling Donna off to the side after Jackie left. He had a feeling Donna's answer was going to make him feel like a giant ass for the way he treated Jackie then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I think I am going to vomit," Hyde said in a flat voice looking out the side door of the Foreman kitchen. Donna and Eric exchanged amused and knowing looks across the breakfast table while Mr. Foreman merely grunted and read the paper.

"Oh, are you not feeling well, Steven ?" Mrs Foreman asked in a motherly voice. "I'll get the thermometer and take your temperature," she said opening one of the kitchen cabinets and rummaging hurriedly through it.

"I don't think that's what he means, Mom," Eric said taking a bite of his toast with a snicker. "If I had to take a guess I'd say that Casey just dropped Jackie off and they're lovey dovey," he added ignoring the exasperated sigh his father gave.

"Is it too much to ask to keep the drama to a minimum with you kids? At least until after breakfast?" Red said with a disapproving grunt. "Steven, get out there and tell the Loud One you want her back. Eric, shut up and eat. Donna, go take the loud one out somewhere," Red commanded rolling his eyes.

"I don't want her back. She's loud, selfish and annoying. I just don't like seeing fluffy crap before I sit down for breakfast," Hyde grumbled sitting down beside Eric as Mrs. Foreman served him breakfast.

"Oh, Steven. Sometimes its nice to see a little romance in the air every now and then. I know when I see it, it gives me a little hope," Kitty said sitting down with a sigh. "Hope that maybe one day I'll have some grand babies," she said before bursting out into tears.

"Now, look at what you dumb-asses have done," Red said putting down his newspaper with a scowl. "Kitty, we'll have plenty of grand children. Once we get these dumb-asses out of here, they'll probably start reproducing like rabbits," he said with a wan smile. "Lets just get them out of our house first," he pleaded.

;

;

;

;

"Oh, Donna. Look at what I bought today. Do you think he'll like it?" Jackie said holding up a black silk nightgown for Donna to inspect. "I got the matching panties, too;" Jackie said with a giggle before tossing them at her friend to inspect.

"This is weird. You're showing me the lingerie you're going to wear for my ex-boyfriend and asking me if he'll like it. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" Donna asked arching an eyebrow. Jackie merely shrugged and opened up another bag. "Hyde told me what you said about Sam and Randy. I can't believe it," Donna said shaking her head and tossing the panties on the other side of her bed absently.

"Well, believe it. Sam was a skank and Randy was just a little off. I mean there's something wrong with a guy who's that worried about his hair. Even before Micheal had Betsy he wasn't as obsessed. I really don't want to talk about that. I was planning on having sex tonight and thinking about those losers will ruin the mood," Jackie said with a dismissive wave.

"Wow, so is that all it is between you and Casey then? Just sex, because I really hadn't pegged you for that type," Donna said amused. "Hyde's been acting awfully weird hasn't he? I wonder what could be going on with him anyhow," Donna asked looking at Jackie intently.

"When doesn't Steven act weird. Probably too much circle time. And for your information, its not just sex with me and Casey. Its a real relationship that happens to have a lot of sex in it," Jackie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Casey and I never did it. What's it like?" Donna asked curious despite herself. Curiousity wasn't her only motivation, out of the corner of her eye she noticed curly blond hair peeping out from the side of her bedroom door. She had no idea why Hyde was there but since he was eavesdropping, she decided to make sure he got as much juicy details as possible.

"You have no idea," Jackie admitted with an impressed look on her face. "He is so much better than Micheal. I didn't have to give him instructions at all, I mean he's a Kelso so I started too but he interrupted me and told me that he had it. Boy did he," Jackie said with a giggle as she flopped down on the bed beside Donna who was covering her mouth. "Either he was really good or it had just been a while but damn," Jackie added. "Does it bother you to talk about this?" she asked looking up at Donna curiously.

"Nah. I'm over Casey, I was just thrown when we found out you were dating him. So you're saying that Casey is the best you've had," Donna asked trying to listen for any reaction from Hyde.

"I'm not saying that, but he's definitely up there," Jackie said with an eye roll.

"Eww. Fez?" Donna asked making a gagging sound until she noted with relief Jackie's look of disbelief and horror.

"I never did it with Fez! That foreigner better not be spreading that lie around or I'll kick him!" Jackie threatened. "No I was talking about …...him. But if you tell him that I'll deny it with every breath I have," she added giving Donna a warning glare.

"Hyde?" Donna questioned with a grin. "Really?" Donna asked in a low voice, now wishing that Hyde wasn't eavesdropping on this conversation so that she could ask Jackie more questions.

"Yeah. Don't tell Steven this but he was the best," Jackie admitted with a shrug. "I think that's part of the reason I didn't...you know until I got with Casey. But again, tell anyone that and you're dead lumberjack!" she admitted whacking Donna with one of the throw pillows on the bed.

!

!

!

"Wow, what's with Hyde?" Eric asked his wife that evening as they got ready for bed. "I asked him where he was going and he bit my head off," Eric complained buttoning up his star wars pajamas.

"Okay, Jackie and I were talking today and Hyde was eavesdropping. Jackie doesn't know and I tried not to let Hyde know I saw him," Donna gushed with a giggle. "Fez is right. Hyde is beyond jealous. Even though she doesn't know it, Jackie threw him a bone. She admitted that he was the best she'd ever..you know'd with," Donna said laughing. "Wait a minute, Hyde's left? What time did he go?" Donna said looking at the clock by their bed.

"About fifteen minutes ago, why is that important?" Eric asked mystified. "Donna, what's going on?" he asked feeling completely baffled as Donna screeched and hurriedly dressed herself.

"Eric, hurry up and get dressed we're leaving right now. If you think I'm going to miss this you are crazy!" she said tossing him is clothes from earlier. "Okay, let me summarize. Jackie and Casey are having a big fancy dinner date tonight and Jackie's planning on giving him earth shattering sex. Think about how jealous, Hyde's been lately. Do you actually think that he's going to just sit by and do nothing? Especially when he knows all the details including where they are having their romantic dinner at? Come on!," Donna screeched as she ran out of the bedroom leaving her husband sitting on the edge of the bed confused.

L

l

l

l

Jackie tried to focus all her attention on Casey at dinner. Their evening had gone exactly as she planned until she saw Hyde walk into the restaurant with Pam Macy and as luck would have it, sit three tables down from them. She honestly couldn't tell you what Casey was talking about but for once she was glad he was a Kelso and didn't notice her inattention. Hyde on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his date almost as much as she'd been enjoying hers. For some inexplicable reason, everytime she heard Pam's shrill giggle she wanted to go over and slap the tramp as hard as she could. Jackie merely responded by flipping her hair and smiling encouragingly at her date. If Jackie didn't know better she would have said that Hyde might be getting a little jealous because he kept looking over at them even though both Jackie and Casey were pretending he didn't exist. Steven's probably just mad that I happened to be at the restaurant he decided to take his whore of the week too, she decided with a small sneer. It was a free country despite what Steven Hyde seemed to think and she wasn't about to be scared off by him. Something Hyde did or said seemed to send Pam into another fit of giggles and Jackie's nerves simply weren't able to take the aggravation anymore. It wouldn't be running away if they just skipped to what they had planned after dinner, she decided abruptly.

"Let's get out of here, baby," Jackie said reaching across the table to take Casey's hand. "Are you finished?" she asked giving her best smile. She was very satisfied by the way his eyes got wide as he figured out her meaning and his hand immediately shot up into the air trying to get the waiter's attention. She gave a chuckle and gave a small smirk as she noticed, Hyde staring unabashed at them. She wasn't sure what was setting him off but she was glad that she somehow managed to get a reaction of some kind out of him. After this past year, she thought he'd forgotten her existence. Jackie Burkhart loved being the center of attention even bad attention. "Do you need me to drive?" Jackie asked noticing Casey's empty champagne glass.

"Nah. Its just champagne. Us Kelso's can hold our liquor. Lets get to the good part," he said with an eager look on his face. Jackie gave a small shrug and got up and followed him out of the restaurant after sneaking a peek at her ex-boyfriend's face. She expected anger, smugness, annoyance or outright indifference but she wasn't expecting him to look so sad.

L

l

l

l

"Slow down!" Jackie shouted angrily grabbing the handle on the car door. She wasn't sure how it'd happened but their perfect evening seemed to crumble almost as soon as they got into the car. "What is your problem?" she snapped eying the odometer warily.

"Jackie, I could ask you the same thing," Casey snapped. "Do you realize you haven't shut up about Steven Hyde since we got in the car? This is supposed to be our evening and you can't stop talking about how sad your ex looks."

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was talking about him that much. Please slow down, you're scaring me," she cried as he turned sharply around a corner.

"Well, what do you know," Casey said with a dry laugh. "I see an el camino in my rear view mirror. Who do you think that could be?" he asked in a snide tone.

"I hope its the cops," Jackie muttered. "I knew I should have driven. You may not be drunk, Casey but you're not sober," she accused. "Pull over and let me get us home. We can fight about your drunken paranoia there," Jackie commanded contemplating taking the wheel from Casey but not knowing if she dared.

"No, lets do it here. Am I getting in the middle of some bizare thing you've got going with Hyde? If so tell me and I'd be happy to move on. There are plenty of girl's who'd love to be with me," Casey said looking at her intently.

"Casey, look at the road," Jackie commanded turning his head.

"Am I …..." Casey began to demand before the cab of his Trans Am was filled with a bright light.

O

o

o

"Pam, stay in the car!" Hyde commanded quickly opening his door and bolting up the road ahead of them.

"But Stevey..."Pam began to whine until she realized that it would do no use. Hyde wasn't paying any attention to her anyway. To his horror, he noticed that Casey's Trans Am was turned completely upside down on the slick pavement. The driver's side door opened and Casey slid out in a daze. Hyde hurried up and helped Casey sit leaning against his car.

"My baby," Casey said through a bloodied lip. "My car..." he said stroking the side of his car as someone might stroke a lover's cheek. "What have I done to you?" he asked forlornly.

"Is Jackie okay?" Hyde demanded giving Casey a little shake. "Your date...oh to hell with you," Hyde said in disgust hurrying to the other side of the car. Jackie was trying to pull herself out of the car through the busted passenger window with one bloody arm while the other lay, limply at her side. "Jackie!" Hyde called barely noticing the Vista Cruiser coming to stop beside them. He hurried over as Eric and Donna got out of the car angrily demanding explanations from a dazed Casey. " I got you," Hyde said pulling her the rest of the way out as gently as he could. He would have thought that the cops and an ambulance would have been there by now. After all, what else could be going on in Point Place? A belly button lint competition? Hyde thought in annoyance. "Donna, grab her legs. I'd as Foreman but he's too much a wussy boy," Hyde said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around a shivering but silent Jackie. "Why is she hurt so much worse than you?" Hyde shouted at Casey as he stumbled over with Eric's help.

"My passenger seat belt won't latch all the way," Casey said with a wince. "I've been meaning to fix it," he added defensively. Hyde would have given into his urge to hit a now pertinent Casey Kelso if he hadn't noted with relief the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Jackie?" Donna said squatting down beside her friend. "Oh shit," Donna said in alarm as Jackie tried to talk but started coughing instead. Blood started running down the side of her mouth as she glared at a guilty looking Casey.

"They're coming!" Eric shouted running to the end of the street to get the ambulance driver's attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Owww," Jackie whimpered. She opened her eyes and after a moment the white walls of the hospital room snapped into focus. Hospital? Jackie thought bewildered for a moment but when she felt a jabbing pain in her side; she quickly remembered. Donna was right, Casey Kelso is a dill-hole! Jackie silently seethed. She turned her head and looked at all the monitors she was hooked up too and swore that vengeance would be hers.

"Look, Red! She's awake!" Mrs Foreman squealed happily, suddenly appearing in Jackie's vision with a huge bouquet of flowers. "How do you feel, Honey are you in any pain?" Mrs. Foreman asked her loudly.

"Kitty, calm down and back away," Mr. Foreman commanded sternly as he gently pulled his wife out of smothering distance. "And for crying out loud, she didn't hurt her ears so don't yell at the poor girl." he added shaking his head. "How are you doing, kiddo?" he gently asked Jackie.

"Hungry," Jackie admitted softly. "Please tell me that I don't look as bad as I feel. I might have to jump off of the roof," she said in a hoarse voice. "Is Casey okay?" she asked with concern. If Casey was hurt too revenge would have to wait but if he was okay, she was going nuclear the first time she saw him. Mr and Mrs. Foreman exchanged a long and meaningful look before Mr. Foreman answered Jackie's question.

"He came through the crash with a few bumps and bruises. He didn't really get hurt," he said gently patting her leg. "In the crash," Mr. Foreman added in a voice so low Jackie almost didn't hear him. "Don't you worry about Casey," Mr Foreman said firmly. "Now, I'm going to go find that doctor of yours," he added brushing the hair off of Jackie's forehead.

"What did he mean Casey wasn't hurt in the crash? Is he hurt now?" Jackie asked looking Mrs. Foreman in the eye hard enough to make the older woman uncomfortable.

"Well, the boys...and Donna were just a tad upset with him, dear. But don't you worry about a thing, he's fine. He looks like a raccoon but he's fine," Mrs Foreman said forcing a smile. "You look a little rough, do you want me to get you some water?''

"Mrs. Foreman, please just give me a mirror; I want to check the damage," Jackie said taking a deep breath before convulsing in pain. "Owww," she whined as Mrs. Foreman fussed over her.

"Oh, yeah. You have a couple broken ribs, honey" Mrs Foreman said reluctantly handing her the mirror. Broken ribs or not the entire floor heard the scream of Jackie Burkhart when she saw her reflection.

(

(

(

(

"Ohhh," Donna cooed as Hyde emerged from the bathroom with a sour look on his face. "He shaved his mustache," Donna explained as Eric approached. They both looked at Hyde and made kissing sounds before dissolving into laughter.

"Shut up," Hyde ordered stomping towards the front door. "Are we going to the hospital or what?" he demanded tersely. The past week that they'd spent waiting for Jackie to wake up had been pretty rough on everyone. They'd all found ways to keep busy though. Mrs. Foreman kept busy cooking and going to the hospital to make sure Jackie's room was packed full of fresh flowers. Mr. Foreman had spent time tinkering with everything in and out of the house. Eric had spent his time trying to get Donna to relax and Donna...well she'd been spending her time trying to be more girly since Jackie'd always complained about her being a lumberjack. She'd been going to the hospital to help apply Jackie's make-up and do her hair. Luckily, Fez was usually there to fix whatever damage Donna had done after she'd left for the night. Fez, said he thought that Jackie would appreciate the gesture but Hyde didn't think so. Even by Hyde's standards Donna had more often than not done a horrible job. Being a cosmetologist was not going to be in her future even if she'd wanted it to be, he thought with a chuckle.

"Hey, did Fez make it to the hospital to see Jackie last night?" Hyde said nonchalantly as they all headed to the car.

"Nah. He had car trouble. Why?" Donna asked with a shrug getting into the passenger seat while Hyde opened the back door.

"Oh, no reason," he said unable to wipe the grin off of his face. He only wished that he'd been there the first time Jackie saw what Donna had done to her. That would have been the burn of a lifetime.

(

(

"Hey, Baby," Casey said poking his head into the room with a hesitant smile on his face. Jackie's eyes narrowed at him slightly as he slowly approached her hospital bed. She was only slightly mollified by the contrite look on his face and the black eyes with a matching busted lip. "I brought you some flowers," he said as if he just remembered the huge bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. "You're not talking," he observed as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. "Exactly how much trouble am I in?" he said with a wince.

"Tons," Jackie purred menacingly. "Look at what you did to me," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm a mess because of you and your drunk jealously!" she snapped.

"Actually, I can't take credit for the hair, Pinciotti did that," he protested gesturing helplessly at her frazzled appearance. "I get what you're saying though," he said with a sigh. "Let me guess, I'm dumped?" he asked finally meeting her eyes.

"Not a chance," she said with narrowed eyes, disliking the way Casey seemed to instantly perk up. "You have to make this up to me. You owe me and I intend to take it out of your hide," she threatened. "You are on probation buster. One false step, one teeny tiny mistake and I will rain doom down on your head! You will pray for a death that will never come, do you understand me?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Jackie! You're staying with this putz! He almost killed you!" Donna shouted suddenly appearing in the doorway of her room with Hyde in tow.

"Well, at least he didn't make me ugly!" Jackie shrieked before writhing in pain for a few moments. "Donna, look at me! How could you?" she added looking at Donna tearfully.

"I love this woman," Casey said slapping his leg with a laugh.

"Hey man," Hyde said entering the room with his hands in his pockets. "Let's take a walk," he added with a sneer. "Jackie needs her rest and I am sure she'll need time to come up with a proper punishment for you," he said looking at Casey in disgust. To his surprise and further annoyance, Casey actually seemed pleased by Hyde's statements. Are all Kelso's complete tools? Hyde wondered feeling both annoyed and amused. A thousand burns danced across his mind but they would have to wait. Jackie was giving him a look that said she wanted to talk to him.

"Come on, Casey. Lets leave them alone," Donna said catching the look that Jackie and Hyde were sharing. "The rest of the gang will be here any minute," she said to emphasize her point to Casey.

"I'll see you later, babe," Casey said despretate to leave before Jackie's friends could team up and beat him again. He was especially afraid of Hyde and the foregin guy. Fez had apparently learned how to fight from Jackie, he went for the shins, nipples and crotch in that order.

Once they were gone, Hyde closed the hospital door and sat beside Jackie. Each of them were quiet for a moment, unsure of how to begin. To his surprise, Jackie reached over and grabbed his hand with a small smile stretching across her face. "How do you feel?" Hyde asked figuring that was as good a place to start as any. He gave her hand a small squeeze but didn't let it go.

"Pretty bad," Jackie admitted. "I've got drugs to handle what the crash did to me but no amount of drugs can fix what Donna did,"she said raising her other hand to her hair in despair. "The worst part is that I can't fix it," she whimpered.

"Fez has been performing damage control. He's coming by later," Hyde said with a chuckle. Trust Jackie to be worried about her hair at a time like this. It was so vain he had to smile, despite every burn he'd ever given her he had always viewed her vainity as an endearing quirk rather than a character flaw.

"I remember you pulling me out of the car," Jackie said softly. "Thank you," she whispered squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry I ruined your date," she said trying her best not to wince when she thought about him and Pam Macy.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a date, Jacks," Hyde began shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "I mean Pam isn't exactly the dating type. She's more the..." he said allowing his voice to trail off.

"I know," Jackie said looking amused. "I thought date would be a nice euphemism for unconditional sex," she added with a smile and an eye roll. "I still owe you a thank you regardless," she said with a small sigh.

"No you don't," Hyde said looking down at their joined hands and struggling for words. "I was scared," he admitted quietly. "I thought you might not make it for a minute there," he added giving her hand a brief kiss, much to her surprise.

"Oh no. There was no danger of that," Jackie assured him with a weak grin. "If I wasn't around who would annoy you? See I've got far too much to live for," she teased him. "Someone's got to keep you on your toes," she added.

"Well, that's a relief," he said with a chuckle. "Do you realize that this is the first time in a long time that we've even talked?" he said taking a deep breath.

"Well, we're not exactly friends," she said softly. "We're far to busy burning each other or just being plain mean. I'd like to stop that though," Jackie said wishing that Hyde would remove his sunglasses. They were his armor and his shield she knew but she longed for the days he would have let her past those defenses.

"Yeah, me too," he whispered. "Well, the basement's going to be a lot less interesting without us fighting all the time," he said trying to lighten the tone.

"Nah, there's still the whole Donna and Eric thing. Its only a matter of time before one of them does something truly stupid and then there's Fez," Jackie said in a reassuring tone. "But on the bright side, think of all the free time we'll have," she joked.

Hyde watched as Casey helped Jackie gently lay down on his couch. Part of him couldn't believe that Jackie stayed with Casey after this. Jackie had forgiven Casey much to everyone's surprise, including Casey's. Everyone except Hyde's. This is what Jackie does, Hyde silently reminded himself; a guy treats her like crap and she forgives him. All the guy would have to do is say he was sorry and give her big and lost puppy dog eyes and in time all was usually forgiven. He'd even done that a couple times much to his self disgust.

While Jackie was in the hospital, Hyde had looked at himself and his actions over the past year and he didn't like what he saw. Jackie was definitely no angel but she hadn't deserved the hell he'd put her through, not by a long shot. The more that Hyde remembered, the more angry at himself he became. He still loved her and now it was too late. She was with yet another guy who treated her like crap and didn't deserve her. Another Kelso. Unfortunately, Hyde couldn't say that he'd treated her any better but at least he could acknowledge that he'd treated her badly in the first place. Casey never would and Hyde knew it. Jackie smiled up at Casey affectionately as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I gotta go to work," Casey said. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge. Are you gonna be okay here?" Casey asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, Steven was sweet enough to offer to stay with me while you were gone," Jackie said giving Hyde a large smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Steven and I are friends now," Jackie quickly explained as Casey shot Hyde a suspicious look. "Have a good day at work," Jackie said settling into the couch comfortably.

"Hey, you need a soda or something?" Hyde said shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting around awkwardly as Casey left.

"Nah. Help yourself though," Jackie said grunting in pain as she tried to change position. "Its just my shoulder, its still sore," she explained quickly when she saw Hyde's worried expression.

"Do you need something for the pain?" he asked gesturing to the pill bottles on the coffee table. "I could give you a hand," he said hurrying over as she tried once again to get comfortable.

"I swear this couch was never this uncomfortable before," Jackie complained as Hyde helped her stand up so he could check underneath the cushions.

"You're telling me," came a muffled voice from under the couch. Her and Hyde exchanged knowing looks. "You may only way 95 pounds but you feel a lot heavier," Fez declared as Hyde pulled the cushions off of the couch. "Oww. That was my eye you-sonofabitch," Fez complained when Hyde frogged him with all his might.

"Micheal does it better," Jackie declared shaking her head at Fez in disappointment.

"Don't be too hard on him, Jacks,"Hyde said, subconsciously using his old nickname for her. "Maybe he just needs practice," he added with an evil grin before frogging Fez again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So, babe," Casey said leaning against the kitchen counter taking a long sip of his beer. "Is your ex moving in with us or what? He's here all the time," he said trying to give Jackie a winning grin. "I mean Hyde's cool. I really love the way he burns me and then drinks all my beer but does he really have to come over every night. Your accident was like four months ago," he added with a sigh.

"My accident? My accident? No, the accident ….you know the one you caused. I don't understand why you and Steven can't try to get along. He's my friend now; and besides he's not here every night. Just a lot of them," Jackie insisted as she put the groceries away. "He's not here right now," she suggested playfully. Casey set his beer on the counter and gave her a wicked smile.

"I do have the night off. What did you have in mind?" he asked nibbling her neck suggestively. Jackie pretended to be lost in deep thought for a few moments. "Come on, Jackie. You know I hate it when you do that!" Casey said with a husky laugh.

"I know you pretend to hate it but secretly you love it. Because its me," she said with a shrug.

"I did buy a bottle of wine and I believe we do have some bubble bath..." she said letting her voice trail off and a grin appear on her face.

"Mr. Bubbles here we come!"Casey said slinging a laughing Jackie over his shoulder and hurrying to the bathroom.

Hyde, Kelso and Eric walked up to Jackie's door, each carrying a large brown sack. Hyde had insisted on stopping for groceries after admitting that he'd eaten most of their food the night before after having a one on one circle with Jackie. He wasn't sure how it had happened but it seemed that she was actually cool now. Well it was either that or she'd managed to crawl under his skin again like some kind of spunky tick. He had such a weakness for a damsel in distress, it was pathetic as far as he was concerned. "Should we have called first? I mean is it kinda rude to show up unannounced like this?" Eric said making Hyde snicker and Kelso laugh.

"Who cares? Its just Jackie, oh and my brother;" Kelso said retrieving the key from under the welcome mat. "They have cable," Kelso announced happily. "And Jackie doesn't know it but Casey sprung for the deluxe porno package," he added with a happy nod.

"Okay, hurry it up," Eric said gesturing wildly with his hands. "You've made an excellent case," he said following his friends into the apartment.

"Where's the porno? All I see is football and little house on the prairie,"Eric said with a disappointed sigh. Kelso looked so perplexed and he was halfway through his third round of channel flipping when they noticed noises coming from the bathroom. "Is that what I think it is?" Eric asked in desperate horror.

"My brother is totally doing it. I wonder who its with, if its not Jackie she's gonna be pissed," Kelso said with a gasp.

Hyde's jaw tightened hard enough to alarm Eric before Hyde let an evil grin spread across his face. "I'll be right back," Hyde said giving a slight snicker and quietly hurrying to the bathroom door. "Hey Are you okay in there? You didn't fall did you?" Hyde said after plastering an innocently concerned look on his face as he opened the door. The following shrieks, had both Eric and Kelso gasping for air.

* * *

"You're such a dill hole," Donna said laughing and wiping her eyes.

"I can't believe Jackie bought it. She blames the entire thing on Kelso. He didn't even had time to blubber an apology. I'm surprised I was able to keep a straight face," Hyde said with a snicker. Interrupting Jackie and Casey's bathtub rendezvous had made his day, his week and possibly his month.

"What about Casey?" Donna asked grabbing her sides and trying to smother a laugh. Hyde merely gave a shrug.

"I bet he'll lock the door next time," Hyde said before getting up to get himself a beer. " He hates me. I love it," he added snickering.

" No, you love Jackie," Donna said with a grin. "Come on, Hyde. Admit it," she said shaking her head.

"No, I don't," Hyde insisted. "I merely think its funny to mess things up for the bitchy little princess," he added flopping back down in his chair.

"Hyde, you still love her. Its obvious. Its just not obvious why you aren't trying to get her back or why you treated her like shit for over a year. Its like you're punishing her because you love her or something," Donna said in confusion.

"First of all, I don't love her. She's just cute when she's not talking; so that doesn't come up much. Secondly, I haven't treated her like shit, I've treated her like she deserves to be treated. With contempt, there's an important difference," Hyde insisted.

"Yeah, right. That's why you've taken such good care of her. And lets not forget the testosterone level rising to epic proportions whenever you and Casey are in the same room together. Half the time I have to fight the urge to tell Jackie to get out of the way because you two might get it in your heads to mark your territory," Donna said. "Jackie's not gonna wanna be treated like a fire hydrant," she added with a sympathetic shrug.

"Ah, you must be talking about Hyde and Casey," Eric said as he and Fez entered the basement. "Yeah, I'm with Donna on this one. You and Casey look like you are two steps away from taking turns peeing on Jackie. That would be gross," Eric said flopping down beside Donna.

"What on me?" Jackie said standing in the doorway to the basement looking both disgusted and horrified. "Steven, are you planning on throwing pee on me now? I thought we were becoming friends or was that just a way to get me to let my guard down?" she said stomping her foot angrily. Truthfully speaking, Jackie knew she'd come in after missing half the conversation. After the way Hyde had treated her over the past year she couldn't put anything really past him but on the other hand the look on his face was pretty funny. A blended look of disgust and horror, etched on his handsome features. How she wished his glasses were off, she'd have loved to see the emotion reflected in his eyes.

"Of course not! .." Hyde began bolting out of his chair.

"No, Hyde would never throw pee on you," Fez said coming up to stand next to Jackie. "What we were talking about is Hyde and Casey taking turns peeing on you," he added looking at Hyde for approval. "They would just whip it out..."

"Casey's not into that," Jackie said raising her eyebrows meaningfully. "And neither am I. I could have sworn that Steven wasn't that kind of guy either so are you trying to talk him into doing that or what?" Jackie demanded putting her hands on her hips. "If you're into that I'm glad we didn't work out. In fact, I'm gonna go. I'm getting queasy standing this close to you," Jackie said warily as she backed towards the door.

"I'll give you a ride," Hyde said pulling his car keys out of his pocket and ignoring Eric and Donna's laughter. Jackie and Hyde were already halfway up the back steps when a look of understanding spread across Fez's features.

"I would never let anyone pee on you, my goddess!" he shrieked leaning out the door in desperation. " I slap any man who tried!" he promised in despair.

"Do I even want to know?" Kitty Foreman reluctantly asked as she hurried over to the washing machine.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Hyde said as they pulled up outside of Jackie and Casey's apartment building. "Fez, you know he's..." Hyde said gesturing as words failed him.

"You know what. Fez is Fez. As long as I don't get peed on I'm a happy girl," Jackie said emphatically. "I don't want the details on how that conversation started. I have a feeling that if I knew, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So feel free to keep that information to yourself," Jackie added with a grin. "Thanks again for the ride," she said unfastening her seat belt. "You're a good friend," she added leaning over and giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Great. Now, I'm the friendly neighborhood eunuch," Hyde grumbled starting the engine after he saw that Jackie had made it safely inside the building. "How the hell did that happen?" he wondered out loud as he drove away. "I'm obviously not gay. Hell, she and I even dated for over a year..." he continued to grumble. When he got to a stop light he gave his reflection in the rear-view mirror a critical once over, even going so far as to take off his glasses and gave a groan. Even by his standards he was looking pretty rough. His eyes were red rimmed from being both tired and smoking a lot of pot. His clothes were crumpled and his facial hair had taken on a life of its own. He knew what Jackie liked and this was far from it. "I can fix this," he told himself with a satisfied grin. Confident now that Jackie probably didn't view him as genderless but merely as unattractively scruffy he drove home.

* * *

"You're ironing your clothes," Eric said the next morning coming to an abrupt stop in the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay, Hyde?" he questioned with concern etched on his wiry features.

"Yeah, I just figured. You know what the hell," Hyde said with a shrug folding a pair of his pants before reaching for a shirt. "I don't like getting mistaken for a guy who might pee on somebody. I gave myself a good once over last night and could see how someone might make that mistake. That won't help me score with the ladies," Hyde explained when Eric continued to look concerned.

"You mean it won't help you score with Jackie," Eric said pouring himself a cup of coffee with an understanding grin spreading across his face. " No, no no. No need to deny it. The force is stron with this one," he said pointing to himself. "Besides, I want Casey Kelso gone. Away from both Donna and Jackie. Although for completely different reasons;" Eric admitted taking a sip of coffee. "So happy hunting. I wish you all the luck in the world," he said giving Hyde a mock salute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yeah, he's being a good friend," Jackie assured Casey as she crawled into bed with him. "You're not getting jealous again are you?" she demanded looking down at her boyfriend with a scowl. "The last time you were jealous of Steven I ended up in ICU," she reminded him sharply before turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Nah. I'm not jealous of Hyde. I just think the guy's got ulterior motives for being nice to you is all," Casey said wrapping his arms possessively around the petite brunette in the dark. "The guy's been so nasty to you for over a year and all of a sudden he wants to play nice? Something's up I just can't figure out what," Casey said giving her forehead a kiss.

"Look if Steven wants anything he'll just come out and ask. Besides, I don't have anything he could possibly want," Jackie said yawning as she snuggled closer to him under the covers. "I can feel you grinning is your mind going dirty again?" she asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah," Casey admitted. "Hey, Jackie. I got an idea," he said after a few moments. "What do you say we just go and do it," he said after a couple heartbeats.

"I told you I'm too tired for sex, Casey," she reminded him in annoyance.

"No, for once I'm not talking about that. It would be nice though," he said leaning on one elbow to look down into her face. "Let's find an all night wedding chapel and just get married," he said with a grin and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

}

}

"Hey, Donna. Are you awake?" Jackie asked after Donna mumbled a greeting before scowling at her alarm clock.

"I am now. This had better be important, you little midget," Donna growled her voice still heavy with sleep.

"I'm getting married!" Jackie squealed over the phone. "Can you and Eric meet us in Chicago tonight? Casey found an all night wedding chapel that has an opening," she gushed excitedly. "I need you as my maid of honor, please lumberjack," Jackie pleaded.

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Donna said bolting upright and nearly pushing Eric out of their bed with the movement. "Tonight, you and Casey are getting married tonight?" Donna repeated prodding Eric.

"Yes,Donna. Isn't it exciting?" Jackie happily gushed.

"I thought you wanted a big fancy wedding," Donna said desperately.

"I did, but I have to strike while the iron's hot. Casey is a Kelso after-all, if I wait too long he might go to California or Vegas and marry some hooker," Jackie said in a reasonable tone. "Please Donna. I'll give you the address, meet us there asap!" Jackie said in excitement. After she got off the phone with Jackie, Donna and Eric exchanged a long meaningful look before Donna reached back over to the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, Hyde. There's something you should know..." Donna began when her friend's gruffy voice picked up the phone.

]

]

"The speed limit is sixty-five here, Hyde," Eric reminded his friend in a squeaky voice as he eyed the El Camino's odometer nervously.

"Shut up, Foreman," Hyde snapped. "I can't believe you didn't try to talk her out of it," he growled at Donna who was sitting in the passenger's seat looking at him with concern.

"I was in shock, Hyde. It was two in the morning and I was half asleep. Look, Eric's right slow down getting us killed isn't going to help us stop this wedding,"Donna said defensively. When Hyde slowed the car down as much as his nerves would allow, she continued. "We need to come up with a plan. We need a good reason to stop this wedding or Jackie's going to hate us forever."

"How about the fact that Hyde's still in love with her," Eric offered from the backseat. "That would qualify as a good reason wouldn't it?"

"Shut your piehole, Foreman and stop being such a girl," Hyde growled running one hand through his curly hair. "How about the fact that Casey Kelso is in fact a Kelso in every sense of the word? He's a horndog and incapable of being faithful not to mention a brain dead idiot..." Hyde sputtered hardly aware of what he was saying. "He almost got her killed, for crying out loud. And now she wants to marry the guy? What's she got a death wish?"

"Oh my god!" Donna cried. "Eric's right you're still in love with her."

"He was ironing his clothes earlier," Eric volunteered. "By the way have you noticed his new look? Clean shaven and a brand new hair cut to boot," Eric added dodging the half hearted punch Hyde tried to give him. "He's got it bad for the little devil," Eric finished with a slight smirk.

"You have to tell her, Hyde," Donna said in a serious tone. "She's going to go through with it if you don't. This is your very last chance, for real this time," she added. "Swallow your pride and just do it or she's going to be gone forever."

"I'm not still in love with her," Hyde lied through clenched teeth. "She's just making another stupid Jackie mistake and once again I have to clean up after her. This is so typical. She's immature, self-centered, impulsive, volatile..." he began to rant.

"Funny, are you describing you or her?" Eric wondered out loud much to Donna's amusement.

]

]

]

Jackie was pacing in the small dressing room waiting for Donna and Eric to show up. Its normal to be nervous, she reminded herself. Bride's were supposed to be nervous, it was completely normal. She kept eying the clock and it seemed to be ticking louder and louder with each passing second. Finally, Jackie sat down on the small bench next to the wall. The room was beginning to spin and she didn't know weather she was going to pass out or be sick.

"Are you ready? They just pulled into the parking lot," Casey said after startling her by gently banging on the door.

"Almost, give me a second okay?" Jackie said hoping she sounded normal. "I'll be right out," she promised trying to steady her breathing. "Get a grip," Jackie whispered to herself. I will not blow this, I will not blow this; she chanted silently to herself as she opened the door not to face her groom but an angry Steven Hyde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hyde couldn't believe he had done this. He hadn't had a clue what he was going to say to Jackie but the last thing he expected would be that he'd wind up kidnapping her. Now that he'd parked the car by the water tower he was frightened to let her go. It wasn't the possibility of Jail time that frightened him it was Jackie. Maybe he should just drive to the police station and tell them what he'd done. That way at least the cops would be there to minimize the damage she could inflict on him when she finally gained her freedom. His nipples and shins were quivering in fear at the mere thought of Jackie's wrath.

After mustering his courage Hyde got out of the car and opened the back hatch to release Jackie. He didn't know what her reaction would be but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He stood there in shock for a moment when she looked up at him with a tear stained face. He half expected her to attack him when he took the handcuffs off of her wrists and the tape off of her mouth. He was really going to have to give those cuffs back to Kelso. Sure, it'd been fun to watch him panic as he looked everywhere for them but if tonight was any indication; Hyde couldn't be trusted with them. Jackie's silence was unnerving him. He expected her to rant and rave not look at him like a wounded animal that he'd just kicked.

"Sorry about that," he finally said. She still said nothing. "I didn't hurt you did I, Jacks?" he asked worriedly as she rubbed her wrists. "C'mon, Jackie. Say something," Hyde said fighting the urge to whine. God, was this how Jackie felt every time he gave her the silent treatment? Hyde wondered. No wonder she was always going bonkers.

"What do you want me to say, Hyde?" she said in a flat tone. "What now? I wonder what other surprises you have in store for me," she said her voice being to harden.

"I did you a favor," Hyde said surprising himself with his zen. "Casey's a total tool. I just saved you from a lifetime of misery and regret," he finished attempting to smile.

"A favor? A favor? You kidnapped me you moron!" Jackie said as her eyes narrowed into slits. "You know every girl wants her wedding day to be special. Wants the day to be unique. What they don't want and this part's important. Is to be kidnapped by a curly haired freak!" she spat at him. "I know you hate me but is it absolutely necessary to try and ruin my life? Have I annoyed you that much? Are you that bored?" she shrieked.

"I don't hate you," Hyde said softly. "I don't think I ever did. Not really. I always pretended to though. It was just easier that way," he added surprising himself.

"Well, actions speak louder than words. You kidnapped me and hog tied me. I was worried that you were going to throw me into the creek and drown me like some bag of puppies," Jackie snapped. "If you've got an explanation for this, it'd had better be damn good," she added angrily.

"I ….love you," Hyde all but whispered. He waited patiently as the seconds began to tic by one after another. Jackie stared at him not in surprise but coldly before walking away without a word. "Jackie!" Hyde called out following her through the trees. "Where are you going? I can give you a ride back to the Foreman's. You don't have to stomp off," he grumbled.

"No thank you. I'll be just fine on my own. Goodbye, Hyde," Jackie said in a dead voice, only briefly pausing before walking through the woods at a brisker pace than before.

"Jackie, its not safe," Hyde protested grabbing her arm. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I heard you. Let me go and drive away. I'll take my chances;" Jackie said yanking her arm back and all but running away from him.

"Jackie! Lets talk," he called out after her. Jackie stopped in her tracks and regarded him coldly. "Lets talk this out," Hyde said.

"We have nothing to discuss. Don't worry, I won't press charges," Jackie said turning to face him, the moonlight shining off of her hair. "I never want to see you again," she said hurrying off and this time Hyde was too stunned to follow.

* * *

"Jackie, still not talking to you?" Eric questioned as he came down to the basement to find Hyde sitting on the couch, openly moping and listening to country music. Kelso had tried to change the record once and had nearly been beaten to death before the rest of the gang had been able to pull Hyde off. It had been three long weeks and so far Jackie had spurred every attempt he'd made to talk to her. It was driving him nuts. "Donna's pretty ticked at me too. This time she's on Jackie's side. I can't believe you actually kidnapped her. You should have seen the look on Casey's face. It was priceless," Eric said grabbing a Popsicle from the freezer. "I thought that Jackie not talking to you would be a good thing," Eric said in confusion. "I mean I know Donna and I were teasing you but you hate her right?"

"Nope," Hyde said grinding his teeth. "I don't hate her. I've tried to, wanted too but I can't. She hates me now but I don't hate her," he said quietly. " Can we not talk about our feelings, Foreman? Its way too girly," he grumbled. "Touch that record and die," he said as Eric's hand drifted towards the player.

"She'll get over it you know," Eric said quietly. Hyde let out a hollow laugh.

"No she won't," he said. "She'll hate me forever and I guess this time I can't blame her. Ironic huh? I finally want her and now she despises me. For real this time. It figures," Hyde said taking a deep breath.

"I knew it, you're still in love with her," Eric said sitting down beside his adopted brother. "Kidnapping her probably wasn't the best way to go about showing that but hey, no one's perfect."

"Shut up," Hyde grumbled staring straight ahead.

"I guess you wouldn't be interested to know that Jackie and Casey broke up then. Oh well," Eric said walking extra slow to the stairs.

"Spill it, Foreman," Hyde commanded suddenly alert. "What happened?" he prompted as Eric hurried to the couch, excited to share the gossip.

"Well, it turns out that Casey knocked up some other chick and was marrying Jackie to get out of a shot gun wedding with the other girl. Well, the day after ...the incident. The girl comes banging on their front door and chaos ensues," Eric said with a slight smirk.

"Then why marry Jackie if he was just trying to dodge a wedding? It doesn't make any sense," Hyde said confusion etched onto his features.

"Um, he's a Kelso," Eric said slowly. "I guess he really cared about Jackie though. He's pretty pathetic looking now that they broke up. You should have seen his face when we were moving Jackie out. Maybe he wanted to marry her before she found out, you know to seal the deal or something. Lets face it once they were married Jackie probably wouldn't have left him over it. She would have given him hell about it though," Eric guessed with a slight shrug. "What can I say, Kelso's are morons," Eric added. Hyde pondered that and then nodded his silent agreement.

"Yeah they're total tools," Hyde said with a smirk and a snicker. Eric chuckled before going over and picking up the gangs "Stupid Helmet" and handing it to Hyde with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm not wearing that," Hyde growled.

"You go to Vegas come back married to a stripper, rub Jackie's nose in it; effectively kicking her while she's down. Constantly burn her. Try to sabotage her relationship with Fez. Now you've kidnapped her from her own wedding. This is all yours buddy," Eric said with a chuckle. "Congratulations, you've dethroned Kelso as the group idiot. At least you did it with your own unique style," he added trying to surpress a laugh.

"Gimme that," Hyde grumbled, roughly grabbing the helmet from his adoptive brother as Donna, Fez and Kelso came into the basement.

"Well, I'm glad someone finally got him to put it on," Fez said crossing his arms and giving Hyde a smug look.

* * *

"Jackie, open up. Babe, I want to talk to you," Casey slurred banging on the front door with all of his drunken might. "I really miss you. I love you. I want you to have my babies not her. You're as pretty as me. I'm a little drunk right now but I mean what I say. C'mon yell at me kick my shins, whatever you want. I'm not leaving until you talk to me. You have to come out sometime," he slurred trying to look through the peephole. "I love you!" he shouted.

The door swung open to reveal an irritated man in his late fifties. "The Burkhart woman is across the hall. For the record, I don't love you and I never will. I will not and can not have your babies and thank you for saying that I'm pretty but I don't feel the same way. Now leave me alone,"he snarled before slamming the door in Casey's face.

"Thank you!" Casey shouted stumbling across the hall. "He's not as pretty as me," he grumbled to himself. "He looks like a cold sore," he grumbled banging on Jackie's door. "I love you!" he shouted. "If you're Jackie I love you and miss you and want to give you a great big kiss," he slurred once again looking through the peephole. After a few more moments of banging, Jackie opened the door trying to keep the amusement off of her face. "Hey, Jackie. I'm a little bit drunk. Gosh you're so pretty, you make me want to be a lesbian," He slurred as Jackie drug him into her apartment before the neighbors could call the police.

"Thank you," Jackie said stifling a giggle. "Here, give me that," she said coaxing the liquor bottle from Casey. "Sit down while I get you something to eat to soak up some of that liquor;" she said guiding him to her couch.

"I like this couch. I'm glad I bought it," Casey said with a grin. "Its so cozy. Like sitting on a giant sausage," he said giving the couch a pat as Jackie came back with a sandwich. "I wanted to talk to you," he said with a stupid look on his face.

"I gathered that. Mr. Owens will want to talk to me tomorrow, I'm sure," she said wryly as Casey obediently ate. "Casey, look..." Jackie began.

"No!" Casey said trying to quickly swallow the bite of food he had in his mouth. "I was wrong. 500 percent wrong. I just want to make it up to you," he said trying his best to focus all of his attention on her.

"Casey, there are somethings you can't make up for," Jackie said sadly. "I willing to be friends but I can't be more than that. I can't take anymore...drama from the men in my life. I mean I already come with so much of my own," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Can we still have sex?" Casey said giving her his best come hither look. Being drunk had its disadvantages because it came off creepy instead of sexy. Jackie shook her head and tried to keep her shoulders from shaking from the laughter that was burning her throat.

"You can sleep here tonight. On the couch; you shouldn't be out driving like this," Jackie said with a loud sigh.

"You're so nice," he said as Jackie grabbed the extra set of sheets she had in her linen closet for him. "I don't know how but when I sober up I'm gonna try to make this up to you," he said as Jackie helped him to his feet so that she could make up the couch for him. "You're the one, I should never have cheated; I know that. I'm gonna fix this I swear," he said as Jackie gently pushed him back down on the couch and began to take off his shoes. "You always take care of me," he said his voice trailing off as he went to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams," Jackie whispered tucking him in and after looking at his sleeping face for a moment she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You took good care of me too," she quietly admitted blinking back tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Laurie!" Eric, Hyde, Fez and Kelso shouted in unison. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick,"Eric said shuddering in disgust. "My sister has bred some demon spawn with Casey Kelso. Jackie's not the devil, Laurie is," He added as Donna rubbed his back consolingly. "Red's gonna have another heart attack I just know it. Laurie's trying to kill him I swear," Eric said putting his face in his hands.

"Hey big Red, how'd you find this out anyhow?" Hyde asked trying to hide a smirk from Eric.

Donna shifted uncomfortably for a moment before drawing a breath to hesitantly answer.

"I talked to Jackie," she mumbled. "I said I talked to Jackie. I went over to her apartment and I talked to her," Donna declared. "Its been a rough few weeks for her. I thought she might need a friend," she added defensively. "What?" she cried looking at the incredulous looks on her friend's faces.

"Jackie's talking to you?" Hyde said slowly, testing his comprehension. "I have to ask why?" He said almost apologetically.

"I've been her best friend for years. I don't know when that happened but I figured she might need a shoulder to lean on," Donna said with a shrug.

"You mean you're her best friend when it suits you. Don't get me wrong, I've been a real jerk to her but I had some help there. So I'm just a little surprised that Jackie opened up to you is all," Hyde said with a shrug.

"I've always been her friend," Donna protested indignantly. "Who's house did she live at for years? Who listened to all her inane babble patiently. I did," she added pointing to herself.

"First of all, you let her stay at your house under duress. I seemed to remember someone pushing to have her live in a mobile home, until Daddy and friends made her think otherwise. Secondly, she listened to your feminist babble about as patiently as you listened to her; so that's canceled out. And thirdly, you ditched her almost the second Sam showed up. Not that I minded at the time. Sam was my wife and all," Hyde said crossing his arms. "You're a shitty friend. At least to Jackie. You've been a great friend to me," Hyde offered as Donna stared at him open mouthed. "Something I've been meaning to ask you. Why is it that when Jackie tells herself that she's pretty, she's being vain but you need to be told you're Hot Donna every five minutes and its okay?" he added with false innocence.

"Well..." Donna sputtered. "You treated her worse!" She finally burst out crossing her arms defensively and collapsing against the couch sulking.

"Yep," Hyde agreed with a nod. "So did almost everyone else. Jackie had a bad year last year and we all did our part to make it just a little more special for her," he added with a sad snigger.

"Yes. My poor Jackie suffered alone. I yelled at her for drinking my grape soda and dyed her hair green. Bad Fez," Fez said hanging his head. "We should probably think about doing something nice for her. She is supposed to be our friend. Even though we all make fun of her we do care. Maybe we can give her candy," Fez added brightly.

"Let's not and say we never did," Hyde offered. "Since Jackie's not taking my phone calls and Foreman's being a girl and not telling me where she lives I have to ask you. How's she doing?" he added glancing over at the television.

"Okay I guess. Then again maybe I'm not the best judge of that since I thought she was okay when she went out binge drinking before," Donna admitted with a frown. "Casey's sending her love poems," Donna said with a laugh. "Really, really bad love poems. Its kinda cute," she said with an amused sigh.

"How bad?" Eric said trying to forget the part his sister had played in this drama.

"Roses are Red, Violets are blue; Laurie's knocked up you can be too," Donna said breathless from laughter. "This one's my favorite: Your eyes are as pretty as mine, will you please forget I knocked someone else up and be my Valentine?"

"Hey, that one's pretty good. I'm gonna use that one," Kelso said in awe. "Its perfect it fits any occasion. Casey's a genius," he added enthusiastically.

* * *

"Oh hey, Fez what brings you by?" Jackie said opening her door in surprise. Fez stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable for a minute before entering her apartment. "Is everything okay?" Jackie asked growing concerned.

"Oh, everyone is okay my lovely goddess," Fez assured her. "Jackie, what happened to your apartment?" Fez said looking around her apartment in confusion. Vases of flowers almost completely covered every surface as far as the eye could see.

"Casey's feeling contrite," Jackie said closing her door with a sigh. "Want to help me water my apartment?" she said lightly. "Laurie's already been by today. She's planning to tell Mr and Mrs Foreman her news today," Jackie said quietly as Fez picked up the watering can he found stuffed between to vases.

"Was she mean?" Fez asked in a low voice sneaking a look at Jackie's downcast expression out of the corner of his eye.

"She's Laurie of course she was mean. The entire point of her stopping by here was to rub my nose in it. She's a slutty bitch, what else can we expect?" Jackie said after clearing her voice. "How's Eric? I guess now he knows he's gonna be an uncle," she added with false cheer.

"Disgusted and worried. He thinks Laurie is trying to kill Mr. Red with another heart attack," Fez said with a frown. "He may be right," he added looking at Jackie in alarm.

"Well, at least the gang can tell him before Laurie can. You guys will at least soften the blow," Jackie suggested. "Are you sure you're okay, Fez you really look upset," Jackie gently asked looking at him in concern.

"Have I been a bad person to you? If I have I am sorry," Fez said blinking back tears before hurling himself into Jackie's arms. "I didn't mean to! She was just a stripper, I wanted to see her boobs not hurt you!" He cried.

"Fez, you didn't do anything," Jackie said pulling him away and looking him in the eye. "Look at me, Fez. You didn't do anything to hurt me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would have gotten through all that mess. In the end you were all I had to hold onto. Don't beat yourself up. You were just a horny little foreigner. You couldn't help yourself I knew that," She assured him stroking his hair as Fez sobbed against her chest. "Fez, Look I know you're upset but please don't use it as an excuse to stare down my shirt," she said with a small laugh.

"You can't blame Fez for trying," He replied with a solemn look on his face.

* * *

"What the hell?" Hyde said as Fez came into the basement his arms filled with flowers. "What the hell are you doing with that Fez?" Hyde said confused as Fez proceeded to place the flowers strategically around the basement, pausing only long enough to ruffle Eric's hair.

"My poor goddess has no room to walk. My apartment too is filled with these flowers and I have no more room. So I am sharing the love. Casey's love for Jackie is smothering her with flowers and chocolates. He must have gotten rich or his credit card would be maxed out by now." Fez said happily bouncing around the basement.

"Laurie's upstairs," Hyde said nonchalantly. "I wonder what she's planning to say," he added sarcastically. "Not that it really matters. She got knocked up by a Kelso. Red's gonna blow," he sniggered. As if on cue, there was a thunderous roar emitting from Red Foreman with the sounds of Kitty Foreman's soft worrying. "I'd say he knows," Hyde said sighing and giving Eric a sympathetic glance. Eric groaned and left the basement as though he were on the way to his own execution. "Good luck, man," Hyde said smothering a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I am not forgiving Steven!" Jackie fumed at Donna. "No way no how," she added shaking her head vehemently.

"Jackie, look I know what Hyde did was drastic but in the end he really did you a favor…." Donna said defending her friend.

"Drastic?" Jackie repeated incredulously. "Drastic? " she said her voice rising loud enough for other people at the Hub to notice. "He kidnapped me, Donna. He didn't forget my birthday besides he didn't do it to be nice. He had no idea about Laurie and Casey. He did it because he's a selfish creep," Jackie said lowering her voice. "Don't you dare defend him to me, Donna" Jackie warned. "Let me just list off some of his transgressions. He thought I was cheating on him with Michael so naturally he didn't even talk to me about it. The only logical thing to do was go out and bang some shanky nurse. Why, because he knew that would really hurt me. Then when I refuse to take him back right away because I didn't want to repeat of what happened to Michael he chooses some biker chick over me; again for the sheer pleasure of hurting me. He must really have loved me because this keeps getting better and better. Over the years he has cheated on me, constantly ridiculed me, refused to even let me know how he feels or where I stand with him, he runs off to Vegas and marries some bleached blonde hooker he's known what an hour? Comes back throws it in my face every chance he gets, lets me fall into a creek with sharp rocks and god only knows what else in it. Tries to sabotage my relationship with Fez not once but many times, and now he's kidnapped me from my own wedding just when I was starting to trust him again. Oops or sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, Donna. I wonder what's next? Setting me on fire?" Jackie ranted slumping back in her chair momentarily exhausted. Donna was staring at her open mouthed partly in amazement and partly thoughtful. "I have other examples, those are just the ones I picked off the top of my head," Jackie assured her. "What's his main complaint about me? I'm loud and I like shiny stuff? Well, that justifies everything doesn't it," Jackie said her voice dripping with sarcasam.

"I never thought about it like that," Donna said in a low voice. "My god, he is a jackass," she said almost to herself. Jackie gave her a slight smile and a clap.

"Its quite impressive when you tally it all up isn't it?" Jackie said beginning to giggle. "I mean what did I ever do to him? Sure I bitchy things fly out of my mouth sometimes but I don't mean them to. And I always feel bad and apologize once I know I've done it. Really what's he got? I tried to bake him cookies, I tried to redecorate his room for him which he totally threw up in my face by the way. Spent all day on it too, the dumbass. I made him lunches for work, I encouraged him to meet his father when he didn't want to and now he has his very own store. He's gotten a hell of a lot more out of knowing me than I do him. Face it, Donna. With all the crap Steven Hyde has put me through over the years, he should be up on war crimes at Gitmo right now," Jackie finished laughing as Donna wiped tears out of her own eyes.

"Wow, I really hadn't thought about it that way at all. I tell you what Eric's Star Wars fetish seems a lot easier to deal with now that I have something else to compare it too. I better do something nice for him," Donna mused taking a sip of her soda.

Yeah, you may have a dweeb but at least he's a good dweeb," Jackie agreed munching on a fry.

* * *

"You tool!" Donna screamed as she came into the basement. Eric jumped off of the couch in alarm and hurried over to her side obviously worried at he was the one in trouble. "Not now, Eric" Donna said pushing past him and stalking over to Hyde, almost shaking in fury.

"Is something wrong, Donna?" Hyde asked holding his hands up and scurrying away from her as quickly as his Zen would allow.

"Yeah," Donna snapped. "You could say that. I just got finished having lunch with Jackie. I was even sticking up for you, until I Jackie started listing off the things you did to her. Most of which, I already knew but hearing it all together made me realize that you are a selfish, malicious Jackass!" She screamed into his face.

"Wow, Donna. I know that wasn't your intention but that was very hot," Eric said licking his lips. "Can we go home now?" Eric said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah, when I'm done here," Donna said turning to smile at Eric before nearly snarling at Hyde. "I don't care what you do. I don't care how you do it. But you will fix this. You will make up for every shitty thing you did to Jackie and you will not let this group break apart or so help me…." She fumed as Hyde swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat. "Got it?" Donna said arching an eyebrow at him with dangerous defiance. "Eric, I've got to go to the store. I'm dyeing my hair back. This blonde thing has gotten old. Besides, I hate to admit it but the midget is right. It does make me look sickly," Donna said dragging Eric out the backdoor behind her.

* * *

"Not more flowers," Jackie groaned opening up her front door. "Thanks, Hank;" she sighed signing for the bouquet of red roses. "Oh my god another one!" she said incredulously as another delivery man approached her door with the largest floral arrangement she'd ever seen. Hank quirked an eyebrow and muttered something about her being popular before walking away in amusement. "Hey, Billy;" Jackie said with a small smile. "How are the kids? Has Gloria had her baby yet?" Jackie asked as she signed for the huge arrangement.

"Yep. A little girl name Tina. She's a doll," he said beaming proudly. "Well, I'd ask you if you wouldn't mind being set up on a blind date with my brother but I can tell you have other suitors so I won't bother," he said with a chuckle.

"Actually its just the one. He cheated on me and I dumped him," Jackie said with a sigh. "Can you put this one out on the patio until I can clear off a spot in here?" Jackie pleaded opening her door wide with a sheepish grin.

"Oh sure," Billy quickly agreed letting out a low whistle as he gazed around looking impressed. "Actually this bouquet isn't from the same guy. We started checking when you became so popular. You've got a new guy after you now," he said sliding open her patio door.

"Is there a card?" Jackie squealed clapping her hands excitedly. When Billy nodded she quickly snatched the note as he put the flowers outside. "Ooh," Jackie said with a grin. "I have a secret admirer. It just as a time and place written on it. Very mysterious. I can tell its not Casey's handwriting so I'm happy. I need to decide on an outfit!" Jackie squealed hurrying off to her room with a small bounce.

"I'll just show myself out. See you tomorrow!" he called with a snigger. _**How many boyfriends can one girl have?**_ He wondered before getting back to his work.

* * *

" Oh. My. God," Donna said as Jackie came out of her bedroom and modeled her new dress for her friend. "You're date's gonna have a hormone induced aneurysm," Donna added with a whistle.

"So I look nice? The make-up, the hair…. it's not too much?" Jackie questioned worriedly. "Everything's covered and its not too tight or anything is it?" she added spinning around to give Donna the full view.

"Its just enough. Don't worry it doesn't say slut it says I'm the hottest bitch you've ever seen; worship me;" Donna assured her friend looking suitably impressed. "You look amazing," she added with a smile as Jackie slightly blushed at the compliment.

"That's what I was going for," Jackie said with an excited clap. "Oh my god, this is so mysterious. Its exciting. I have a mystery date with a guy at an expensive restaurant. What if its finally Mr. Right? If he's hot I'm marrying him on the spot so that he can't get away," Jackie vowed grabbing her wrap from the back of the couch. "You know if things go well, maybe I can help you doll up like this and then, you, me, Mystery man and Eric could go out on a double date. We could really mess with them. It'd be fun," Jackie teased walking out of her apartment with Donna.

"I could never walk in those heels," Donna said shaking her head as they walked down the hall. "But the rest of it does sound kinda fun," she admitted. "You really have no idea who it is? What if he's a freaky pervert or something?" Donna asked her friend worriedly as they got into the elevator.

"Or Fez!" Jackie gasped in alarm. "I have mace," she said after a deep breath. "Pervert. Fez or both I should be covered," she said with as much confidence as she could muster. With a smile and an exasperated sigh, Donna gently frogged her on the arm.

* * *

"Hey, Jackie," Hyde choked out walking up to her in the restaurant lobby. "You look nice;" he said adjusting his jacket to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you," she replied obviously looking for someone. "What brings you here?" she said cocking her head to the side and arching an expectant dark eyebrow at him.

"I….uh… have a date. Hopefully, if she doesn't bail on me," Hyde said hating the way his palms were starting to sweat. _Great I feel like I'm sixteen again_, Hyde scolded himself only to be pulled from his thoughts by Jackie's girlish chuckle.

"Steven," she began with a grin. "No girl would miss out on a date like this," she said gesturing around. "Its so tasteful and expensive she'd show up even if she didn't like you," she assured him with a grin. "Not that you've ever had a problem with girls not liking you," she said appearing lost in thought for a moment. _Why am I trying to make Steven Hyde feel better? I shouldn't care what he thinks or how he feels_, Jackie told herself firmly. But you do, he mind told her. Mystery man had better show up soon because it was getting harder and harder to feign indifference when Hyde was dressed up in a suit and tie. She'd feel better if turbo-slut would hurry and show her face. Then she'd take Hyde away from there and Jackie could regain her composure before her date arrived.

"What problem do I have?" Hyde asked thankful his glasses disguised the fact that he was currently admiring the form of his ex-girlfriend. "Aside from the obvious," he added with a crooked grin. He recognized the look Jackie got on her face when she was honestly trying really hard _**not**_ to burn someone. He'd always found it cute and sexy. Of course, he'd rather be thrown head first into a blazing furnace while listening to ABBA than admit that, especially to her.

"Letting yourself like them back," Jackie said quietly. Expressions flew across her face too face for Hyde to read. "You've got a big wall around yourself. If they try to push past that, you attack first and ask questions later. The more they see of you, the more you seem to grow to hate them. You really should work on that fear of commitment thing. If you don't life's gonna really kick your ass," Jackie teased. Hyde pretended to scratch his nose to hide the smile that was tugging on his lips. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Jackie was flirting with him. However, considering their past he had to consider that she might just be trying to be friendly. Either way was good, he reasoned. She was talking to him and she hadn't kicked him once. She must be getting over her anger or trying to catch him by surprise.

"Duly noted," he said with a snigger. "So, Jackie are we gonna stand here all night or are we going to go to our table?" He said displaying his boyish grin openly and enjoying how she spun around and stared at him in surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So you're my Mystery man?" Jackie said after they had placed their orders. "I didn't recognize your handwriting," she added tracing the rim of her wine glass thoughtfully.

"Because I had the florist write it," Hyde explained trying to gauge her reaction. "I didn't think you'd come if you knew that it was me," he admitted shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Like I said before no woman would turn down a dinner like this. I just wouldn't have wasted so much time getting ready," Jackie said with a half grin. "I thought I was getting ready for a date; not a cease fire negotiation," she added taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, how about that cease fire? Donna's starting to scare me. I normally wouldn't care about being screamed at but I know for a fact that Donna hits hard," Hyde joked as he drummed his fingers on the table. Jackie couldn't help but nod her agreement. "Look, I know things haven't been great and its been pointed out to me that a lot of that is my fault. But we had some good times too," Hyde began. It was making him uncomfortable the way Jackie was just sitting there listening to what he was saying without a single emotion on her face. Even he had to rely on his glasses to hide his emotions from others. She'd obviously learned to out zen him. The student surpasses the teacher, he mused. "So what do you say we wipe the slate clean and just try to be friends. Especially since I have no idea how to go about trying to fix things; can't we just ignore the past. This thing is starting to rip the group apart," he said with a sigh.

Jackie cocked her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment as she struggled to choose her words carefully. "I wish I could stay mad at you but I can't. Oh believe me, I've tried; I just can't do it. You're a lucky lucky man," she said taking a deep breath. "If we try to be friends, we already know how that's going to end. It backfires on us every time. So what I suggest is this: We ignore each other except when we have to. No more burns from either of us and we keep everything neat and simple. No more going out of each other's way to make the other one suffer. Agreed?" Jackie said calmly. "For the sake of the group," she added as Hyde stared at her open mouthed. "What?" she asked in confusion. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?" she joked.

"Jackie, we can never ignore each other we're under each other's skin too much…" Hyde began leaning towards her so he could keep his voice low.

"Yes we can. I've had plenty of time to figure how to manage my emotions. Its not as hard as you might think. The minute we start ticking each other off, we do our best to ignore the emotion itself, that'll make it a lot easier to ignore each other. I'm not saying snub each other entirely. Just keep our interactions on a by need basis. Like in the basement we'll try to interact as little as we can but away from the gang we don't interact at all because there wouldn't be a need to," she said apparently pleased with her suggestion. "It beats having sore shins," she giggled.

"You think we could do that," Hyde said slowly, not liking the way he was picturing the future. To him, it was like a starving man looking at a plate of food encased by glass. Look but don't touch. Smell but don't touch. It had the potential to be a new kind of hell for him.

"Yep. We'll have too. Otherwise the gang will get hurt in the process. As tempting as it would be to fight with you every day, I don't want to do that to them. Do you?" she questioned softly.

"No, I don't," he admitted with a sigh. "So what do we do now?" he asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"We enjoy our dinner," she said with a grin. "Especially since it's the last time we'll ever be alone together; we might as well make the most of it," she added more soberly. "I'll miss you," she said blinking back tears.

"I'll miss you too, Doll," he said clinking his glass against hers as the waiter brought their food.

* * *

"Shhh," Jackie giggled as her and Hyde stumbled towards her apartment. "My neighbor is still mad at me," she said trying to smother a laugh. "Steven, how many bottles of wine did we order?" she said trying to put her key in the lock. A feat much harder than it used to be, she mused drunkenly.

"One, two, four," Hyde said counting on his fingers and shrugging. "I have no idea. I'm glad the restaurant called us a cab because I'd total the El Camino," he said laughing loudly only to have Jackie put her hand on his mouth while smothering laughter of her own.

"We are so wasted," she said after finally opening the door and stumbling in with Hyde quickly following her. She threw her keys and wrap on the couch as she struggled to take off her shoes. "I have some more wine in the fridge. If we're gonna have hangovers anyway, we might as well go all the way," she reasoned. "Are you hot, I'm hot," she complained tripping over her own feet on her way to the kitchen. She opened up her fridge with a sigh and finally discovered the bottle of wine she was looking for after staring at it for a few moments.

"Do you have beer?" Hyde whispered coming up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sick of wine, but that doesn't mean I won't drink it," he slurred taking the bottle from her hands and kissing her neck. "You smell good," he said blinking at her slowly. "You're right we're wasted," he said stumbling backwards against her counter.

"Let me get some glasses," Jackie said leaning against him so that she could open the cupboard door. "You're obviously not too drunk," Jackie said laughing loudly before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, I should have pretended that I didn't notice," she said shaking her head.

"What do you expect? I gorgeous woman in a tight dress just pressed up against me. Of course my body's gonna react," he said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Forget the glasses, Jackie. We can drink from the bottle; we don't have cooties," he said openly looking down her dress. Their eyes met for a moment before the cupboard door banged shut and they fell to the floor.

* * *

Hyde groaned and searched around for his sunglasses without opening his eyes. The last time he felt like this he'd married a stripper he'd met in Vegas. He wiped a hand across his face trying to push hair out of his face. He finally opened his eyes to see Jackie's sleeping form curled around him. _What the hell did I do this time_? Hyde wondered in alarm. A glance at Jackie's left hand at least confirmed that he hadn't married her. An improvement over his Vegas trip. He looked around Jackie's bedroom which was still littered with half empty boxes from her recent move. Even though his head was pounding, he fought the urge to groan. He didn't want to wake Jackie, wondering if this were the last time he was ever going to get to hold her. Judging by her speech to him the night before, it probably was. His arm tightened around her slightly as he pushed her hair away from her face. She snuggled closer to him in peaceful slumber, with a small smile playing across her lips; as if she were having a nice dream. He gently bent over to give her forehead a soft kiss before ending their embrace. He needed to leave before Jackie could wake up. She'd probably accuse him of all sorts of things and he needed to clear his head before he talked to her again. Besides his head was throbbing and he didn't think he could handle her shrill voice yelling at him right now. He quietly got dressed and left the room only pausing to give her one last look from the doorway. She still remained curled up on the bed with her dark hair spilling over the sheets. He turned around and sighed, today was not going to be his day, he mused.

Jackie kept her eyes closed until she heard her front door shut. Then she opened her eyes and refused to let the tears that were burning her eyes fall. She was finished crying over Steven Hyde. He hadn't changed one bit. Last night and then this morning proved that to her. She wouldn't let Steven Hyde back into her life or her bed again. She must have been not only drunk but crazy to ever think otherwise.

* * *

"So have you talked to Jackie yet?" Donna said arching an eyebrow at Hyde as Eric came over to hand her a soda.

"Yeah," Hyde said crossing his arms and pretending to watch the basement television. He had a lot on his mind and he didn't feel like sharing with the group.

"Well ? How'd it go? Did you get everything squared away?" Eric said when it was clear that Hyde wasn't going to respond. Hyde gave a non-committal shrug as his response. "Come on, Hyde. What happened?" Eric questioned in frustration.

_I banged her_, Hyde thought to himself with a groan. "We talked, declared a truce. Not much more to say, Foreman," Hyde said with an exasperated sigh. Truth be told he was sitting on pins and needles. He was sure that Jackie was going to call or come stomping over there demanding explanations or declarations of love. He didn't know exactly how he was planning to react. By now, Jackie was sure to be awake and aware of his absence. He felt like a creep but at least he was a confused creep. He was almost sure that he wanted her back but didn't have the slightest clue what he was going to do about it. He couldn't ask Donna or Eric for help because he'd have to tell them what happened the night before and he wasn't up to the commentary. He was up the creek without a paddle. Almost as if the universe was working against him, the basement door opened and Jackie stepped in.

"Hi, guys," she said sitting next to Donna with a small sigh. "Please talk quietly, my head is killing me," she said. "What are we watching?"

"The three stooges," Eric said not understanding why Jackie suddenly looked like she was having to swallow laughter. "So how'd your date go?" Eric asked noticing Hyde tense.

"I wasted a dress," Jackie said with a sigh. "But really what can you expect from a guy who doesn't even sign his name," she added dismissively. "Anyhow, Hyde and I are okay now so you guys can relax," she added brightly. "How's that for good news?" she joked winking at Donna playfully.

"Jackie, that's great;" Donna said with relief. "Now things can go back to normal," she added giving Eric a kiss on his cheek. "If you're not busy, my dad wants to talk to you. I don't know what he wants to talk to you about but I hope he's not wanting to try out any more jokes out on you," Donna said getting up and leading Jackie out of the door.

"Yeah, me too," Jackie said wrinkling up her nose. "Bye, Eric," she said following Donna out the back door.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Eric said spinning around on Hyde the minute the girls had left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Jackie, we should talk," Hyde said a few days later when he spotted Jackie sitting in a chair by the Foreman's driveway. "I understand why you're mad at me…." He began after giving the area a quick look around to make sure they were alone.

"I'm not mad," Jackie said softly interrupting him as she stared straight a head hardly sparing him a glance."Is that all?" she asked in that same soft tone.

"You're not mad that after we did it, I hit the bricks?" Hyde asked in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with Jackie Burkhardt?" he added in wary disbelief.

"Look, its no big deal. We're adults. Its just sex. We had an itch, we scratched and now we're done. Now if we're done can we just go back to ignoring each other so we don't fight?" Jackie asked with a sigh.

"Okay…" he asked completely dumbfounded. "If that's all it is, why can't you look at me?" he challenged.

"Because I don't want to look at you," Jackie replied with a small sigh. "I'm waiting on Donna to hurry up. We're going to a movie so it looks like you'll have Eric all to yourself tonight," she informed him examining her fingernails for chips or cracks in the polish while she waited. She held out her hands and examined them both together. "Damn it," she growled.

"What's wrong?" Hyde asked wondering if he was witnessing some sort of strange girl ritual.

"My hands are two different shades of pink and I don't have my polish remover with me," she grumbled furiously. She finally looked at him out of the corner of her eye to find him lounging against the porch railing grinning at her. "What are you grinning at?" she all but snapped.

"You've been thinking about me," he said grinning wider at her. "That's why you messed up your nail polish. Although I can't honestly say I can tell the difference both pinks make me wanna hurl," he added gesturing towards her hands almost dismissively.

"No, I haven't," she denied shaking her head. "As far as I'm concerned nothing happened so why would I think about it? I wouldn't," she said crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "I was thinking about Casey," she lied.

"Bull, you weren't thinking about Casey the other night when we were having sex!" he said feeling irritated.

"Wanna bet?" she hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

"You were screaming my name!"

"Was not!"

"Were so! I'm not buying it, Jackie. Now lets talk this out!" Hyde yelled. They turned simultaneously to see Eric and Donna standing in the driveway. Donna looking at each of them in turn open mouthed while Eric merely looked smug. "Not now!" they both commanded before turning their attention back to each other.

"There's nothing to talk out. We were drunk so it doesn't count," Jackie said with a smirk.

"Then Vegas and Sam didn't count!" Hyde said pointing at her.

"You weren't drunk all the time, Steven! You sobered up and decided to set up house with your blonde hussy. So it does count! You were happy to do it!" Jackie screamed.

"When was I sober?" Hyde roared. "I spent the next several months drunk and doped out of my skull. I was never sober!" he yelled in Jackie's face.

"You were sober when you chose to stay with that hooker. If you stayed drunk after that it was your own fault," Jackie countered standing toe to toe with Hyde as they each continued to shout back and forth.

"I was drunk because I was depressed! I'd just found my girlfriend…ex-girlfriend in a motel room with my naked friend!" he screamed.

"Micheal's always naked!" Jackie screamed stamping her foot. "He'd walk around naked if we'd let him. You know him and I thought you knew me but obviously you didn't. You wanted to assume the worst so you'd have the perfect excuse to run and hide. Like you always do when things get too real," she snarled.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jackie? If you've got something to say just come out with it," Hyde demanded.

"I just did! The only exercise you get is jumping to conclusions. Mr. Self-fulfilling prophesy stands before us in all his childish glory. Yeah, I'm calling you immature, Steven. Lets get that straight, you're not hearing things. You expect the worst so low and behold you get the worst. It's the only way the world makes sense to you. Look, I'm sorry you had a crappy childhood but stop taking it out on everyone else. Its not my fault!" Jackie said defensively. "Another thing, how old are you now? Get some therapy or a pill or something. You're act is getting old;" she shrieked stomping past him. "Donna, we're late!" she said in a tone that brook no refusal.

"You better go, she might sacrifice you or something if you don't," Eric said worriedly giving Donna a kiss on the cheek as she hurried to catch up to the furious brunette.

"Get bent, Foreman," Hyde said stomping off in the opposite direction. Laving a very confused Eric behind.

"What did I do?"

* * *

"So, is it safe to ask if you're okay," Donna said warily. "I don't want to get creamed for being concerned," she said eying Jackie carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jackie asked furiously pushing hangers out of her way as they looked through the mall's clothing racks. "You should try this one," Jackie suggested holding up a green blouse against Donna. "It'll look nice," she promised forcing a smile.

"You completely nuked Hyde," Donna said in a low voice. "What the hell happened?" she asked Jackie in amused shock.

"We had sex, he bailed. I know shocking right? After all, that's not Steven's M.O or anything. I swear I've heard about people trapped in a burning building behaving better. Then he wants to talk about it. Since when does he give a damn about my feelings," she muttered searching through the racks with renewed vigor. "Jerk," she muttered.

"He bailed?" Donna said incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me," she added at Jackie's dark expression. "Why would Hyde do that?"

"Maybe he got what he wanted and saw no reason to stick around," Jackie said icily. "Jackass," she hissed.

"I'm sure that wasn't it. Hyde probably has a very good reason for leaving," Donna said before cringing at Jackie's wrathful expression. "That reason being he's a total tool," Donna said nervously.

"Don't forget selfish, self-rightous hypocrite," Jackie added through clenched teeth. "I gave him another shot, Donna. Of course it blew up in my face. The man is a walking psych case with jerkish tendencies. What is wrong with me? Its not like he hides it," Jackie complained. "I'm such a moron!" she cursed herself.

"You still love him," Donna said with a knowing sigh. "That's why you're so mad," she added with a tense grin. "Why don't you try talking to him again?" she suggested helpfully.

"Hell, no;" Jackie declared. "I'm finished putting up with that crap from immature, arrogant, yes; somewhat charming men. Even if they are cute and are prone to random acts of sweet behavior. He has two people living inside him, Donna. Steven is the sweet, funny wonderful man I love. Hyde, Hyde is a giant a-hole," Jackie said swatting at Donna as she started to shake with laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hi, Jackie," Laurie purred walking up behind Jackie at the supermarket deli. "How have you been?" Laurie asked the stricken brunette with false innocence. Laurie was smiling and stroking her slightly swollen abdomen looking at Jackie triumphantly.

"Fine, Laurie," Jackie said trying to keep her composure. "How are things with you?" she said trying to feign indifference.

"Oh things couldn't be better," Laurie said evilly. "I was hoping that this whole things wasn't too hard on you," she said with false concern. "I know that this whole thing with Casey and I must have upset you. He told me all about your little problem. I only hope that you're not too hurt," Laurie smirked watching Jackie fidget uncomfortably.

"I'll manage. I've got some shopping to do; I'm sure I'll see you around," Jackie said trying to get away from the pregnant woman before she did something terrible.

"Oh, Jackie. Casey and I are getting married next week and I was so hoping you could be there. It would mean so much to us," Laurie said with a giggle.

"What are you doing, Laurie?" Hyde said stepping around an aisle corner. "Don't you somewhere else to be?" he added with a sneer. "Some home wrecker's conference, maybe," he suggested.

"Well, if it isn't little orphan boy," Laurie said dropping any pretense of being nice. "Why don't you toddle off and shop lift something with us girl folk chatter," she said gesturing for him to leave.

"Actually, I didn't come over here to talk to you, oh incredible slut monster," Hyde said with a dismissive grunt. "Jackie, I need to talk to you. The Foreman's are having a barbeque on Saturday…." Hyde began not only tuning Laurie out but leading Jackie away.

"Thank you," Jackie whispered gratefully, all her quarrels with Steven Hyde forgotten. All she felt was an amazing amount of gratitude for getting her out of that situation.

"No problem," Hyde assured her with a dismissive snort. "I wouldn't condemn anyone to a conversation with Laurie. That's just beyond cruel," he joked half-heartedly. "Are you okay?" he asked more seriously.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to see her is all," Jackie said forcing a smile. "So the Foreman's are having a barbeque?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, no they aren't. I just wanted Laurie to feel out of the loop. Mr and Mrs Foreman are still pretty upset," he snickered with a shrug. "Messing with her head is so easy; its almost not fun anymore. Look at her pout," he chuckled. Jackie caught herself smiling before a thought struck her. _Is this how he talks about me when I'm not there?_ She wondered. Laurie might be bitchy and may have meant to hurt her but she wouldn't reciprocate. Jackie was almost proud of herself a few years ago the thought of not ripping apart a rival would never have occurred to her. "What's wrong?" Hyde asked watching the smile slide off of Jackie's face.

"Its nothing," she assured him with a shake of her head. "Thanks for rescuing me, Steven. I really do appreciate it," she said giving him a small grin before turning to leave.

"No what just happened? You're wall's back up," Hyde said bewildered. _What did I do now?_ He wondered. "What now?" he groaned annoyed that he wouldn't get a chance to question Jackie further. Casey Kelso was making a beeline for Jackie, shooting Hyde looks of death all the while.

"Jackie, sorry about Laurie. I told her to stay away from you," Casey said almost breathlessly. "I swear," he promised oblivious to Hyde's eye roll.

"You've told her a lot of things," Jackie said clenching her teeth. Casey looked at Jackie in confusion. He clearly didn't know what she was talking about. "Why else would she tell me she's sorry about my little problem? Congratulations on the wedding, Casey. I've got to go," Jackie said turning to leave.

"Look. She shouldn't have done that. I'm gonna talk to her and make sure she leaves you alone from now on. Jackie, I've missed you," Casey said almost pleadingly. "I don't want to marry Laurie. I just think Mr. Foreman would kill me if I don't. I want to marry you," he added grabbing her hand.

"Hands off," Hyde said clearing his throat. He couldn't take this any longer. He was feeling physically ill. "You're tart of a fiancé is getting impatient. If you don't go back to her she's going to come back over and harass Jackie some more," Hyde pointed out.

"Just call me," Casey said giving Jackie a kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Jackie felt her entire body shake with the effort it took not to let the tears fall. She had to give Steven Hyde some credit, he didn't burn her.

Instead he just put his arm around her shoulder and said," Lets get out of here, Doll."

* * *

"Here again?" Jackie said thickly. She wiped the tears away, embarrassed to be crying in front of Steven Hyde. He was the one man she swore that she'd never let see her cry again. He'd driven them to the spot of their first date on Veterns Day and of course the place he'd taken her to after napping her from her own wedding.

"Yeah. It's the one place I could think of that…well nobody should show up here," Hyde shrugged. "I never thought I'd say this but if you want to talk; I'll listen," he added feeling uncomfortable.

"That's sweet. I love it when you're Steven" she whispered cupping the side of his face.

"Huh?" he asked confused. Confusion was the dominant emotion when he dealt with Jackie these days. He never knew whether he was coming or going when it came to her. "I'm always Steven," he reminded her.

"No your not sometimes your Hyde. Steven's sweet, smart, funny, loyal and protective. Hyde's cruel, patronizing and sometimes hypocritical. He's like a mask you put on when you feel threatened or exposed. That's how I see it anyway," Jackie explained with a sigh.

"Must be a girl thing," he grumbled. "This morning Donna told me almost the exact same thing. Its almost eerie," he muttered. "Seeing Casey again really shook you up didn't it?" he said after giving her a few moments to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah, but not as badly as you might think," she said with a wan smile. "I'm more upset that Casey talked about me to Laurie. That skank has no right to know anything about me. Well, its water under the bridge. What's done can't be undone, its not gonna do me any good to cry over it. To bad its hard to stop," she said drawing in a deep breath.

"Are you having money problems?" Hyde asked earning a surprised and incredulous look from Jackie. "Laurie mentioned you had a little problem…"

"Yeah that," Jackie said with a snort. "I don't have any financial problems at the moment. Its more of a health problem," Jackie said playing absently with the vinyl on his dashboard. "Don't worry, I'm not dying or anything," she assured him when Hyde straightened in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he coaxed. "C'mon, Jackie you used to tell me everything," he said nudging her with his elbow.

"Its personal," Jackie said looking out the window. "I just can't believe he'd tell Laurie about it," she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Please, maybe I can help;" he offered giving her a small smile.

"Not unless you are secretly a doctor," she remarked dryly. "Ugh, its not that big a deal," she said rolling her eyes. "Can't we talk about something else?" she pleaded only to be met with Hyde's intent stare. "Fine, I can't have kids. Happy?" she snapped. "Skanky Laurie can have dozens but I can't even have one," she said shaking her head. "Feel better?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Something's wrong?" Hyde said feeling uncomfortable. This was really a conversation she should be having with Donna not him, he thought. This girly stuff made him uncomfortable in a way he'd never felt before; not even when Mrs. Foreman talked about having menopause. Part of him felt sorry for Jackie. He knew that she wanted kids and she couldn't have them. Seeing Laurie must have been a two for one on her torment list. Not only was Laurie going to have a baby and Jackie couldn't but she'd stolen her guy to do it. Hyde really wished he could hit girls, maybe he could ask Donna to do it for him…

"So that's it then. That's my sob story; can we talk about something else? Anything else," Jackie said emphatically.

"I have a better idea. Lets go to Funland," Hyde suggested starting the car.

"That'd be …fun," Jackie said with a small laugh.

* * *

"So you and Hyde go out and do things together but you aren't dating?" Donna said a month later, as Jackie came to sit beside her on her sofa. "How does that work again?" she asked when she simply got a smile and a nod from Jackie.

"Its twisted I know. It just kind of happened. I don't know exactly what to call it. Its somewhere in between friendship and dating," Jackie said snacking on some popcorn.

"Jackie, there is no gray area between friendship and dating," Donna said in exasperation. "You either are or you aren't. Does he pick you up?" Donna asked Jackie in confusion.

"Not always, sometimes we meet up somewhere. I want to stay mad at him so badly but when he's being sweet its physically impossible for me to keep the anger up. I'm so damaged," Jackie said laughing. "Casey came by,"she added trying to change the subject. It worked.

"What in the world did he want? Is he still sending you flowers?" Donna asked with a snort.

"Only occasionally," Jackie replied dismissively. "He wanted me to be his mistress. I sent his newlywed ass back home," Jackie added with a laugh. "The man just doesn't get it. I like being Mr. Foreman's favorite I'm not about to give that up by sleeping with his daughter's philandering husband. Laurie's the home wrecker not me," she added nodding sharply.

"Oh my god," Donna said laughing. "I'm really proud of you, Jackie," she said honestly. "You did the right thing," she added looking impressed. "So back to Hyde…" Donna began ignoring Jackie's frown. "Are you sure you're not dating him? Are you sleeping with him?" Donna pestered.

"A bit," Jackie admitted taking a bite of popcorn. "Oh c'mon, Donna. I'm not made of stone. Like Fez is always fond of saying he gives me _**needs**_. But dating is when the guy pays, Steven doesn't. Therefore, we aren't dating," Jackie concluded, pleased with her logic.

"Well, you might want to talk to Hyde then because I'm pretty sure he thinks you are," Donna said knowingly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So what are we doing tonight?" Jackie said grinning. "There's a new movie playing at the theater. Its not girly, I swear. Or we could go down to the Hub…." She continued excitedly.

"Jackie, can't we just stay in tonight?" Hyde asked leaning his head back against the couch. "We've been …doing whatever this is for almost three months now. We should probably talk about it or something," he grumbled.

"If its not broke why fix it? Are you getting bored or something?" Jackie asked hiding her trepidation with a smile. She guessed that Hyde was already growing restless and wanting to move on. She'd mentally prepared herself for this moment and although it did hurt; it wasn't as crippling as she was worried it would be. She'd forced herself to remain as detached as possible. At least she'd gotten to be with him for a little while again, she reasoned.

"What? No," Hyde said in surprise. He hadn't expected Jackie to suggest breaking up or ending…..whatever they were doing together so calmly. He'd felt like such a girl the past few months, not knowing how Jackie was feeling was driving him nuts. He was beginning to long for the days he'd have to bark at her to shut her pie hole just to get a moment's escape from her rambling. Now, she seemed to take each moment as it came without expecting anything else. She didn't seem happy, merely satisfied. He never realized how much he relied on Jackie's analyzing and need to define everything. A few years ago he would have thought he was living the dream. Sex, limited conversation and no talk about the future. It sucked. "What are we doing?" he finally asked. "With us," he clarified seeing her dark brow furrow.

"Deciding what we're going to do tonight, if anything," she offered questioningly. "I guess I don't know what you're asking," Jackie said. "Look if you're unhappy, just say so. We'll knock it off, no big deal;" she said hoping to reassure him. "No emotional blackmail, I promise," she added touching his shoulder hesitantly. "I'd still like to be your friend," she said softly.

"Look, I just want to know if we're dating or not. If somebody asks if I have a girlfriend; I should be able to answer that question. What are we?" Hyde asked through gritted teeth.

"Friends with benefits?" Jackie offered hopefully. "Are you worried that I'll cause a scene or something if I catch you out on a date?" she asked ignoring the way her gut twisted at the mental image. "I promise not too," she said offering him her pinkie.

"So…I mean nothing to you?" Hyde said trying to hold onto his zen. He hated having this conversation; it made him feel like a girly wuss.

"Of course you do," Jackie exclaimed in shock. "Steven, I don't want you to think that I don't…..care for you. Because I do, very much;" she insisted rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Do you love me?" he asked forcing himself to look at her face instead of at his shoes.

"Steven, why do we have to discuss that? Its not going to change anything. Haven't you been happy with the way things have been going between us?" she said desperately, fighting the urge to curl up into a little ball. They were getting into dangerous territory and she didn't have a clue why.

"Why can't you answer the question then?" Hyde asked fighting the urge to smirk. Jackie's body language told him everything he wanted to know, but he'd still like to hear her admit it.

"Fine. Yes I do," Jackie grumbled. "Its still not going to change anything. I don't even know why we're having this conversation," she complained with a sigh.

"Then why not make it official. Let's be a couple," Hyde said grabbing her hand. "Look, I know things didn't work out before but we're older now…." He began before Jackie put her fingers across his lips to silence him.

"No," Jackie said firmly. "We've been down that road before, we know where it leads. Lets just leave things as they are and see where if anywhere it takes us. What's wrong with that? Let's not ruin it," she pleaded almost feeling sick to her stomach.

"What if I gave you an ultimatum?" Hyde said taking off his glasses. "Like the one you gave me over a year ago," he added staring at her broken expression.

"You'd get the same answer, I did," Jackie whispered fighting back tears. "Are you giving me an ultimatum, Steven?" she asked taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"I guess I am," Hyde said giving her forehead a lingering kiss, while he blinked back tears of his own. "You know where to find me, Doll," he said slipping his shades back on and hurrying out of the apartment before he could embarrass himself further.

* * *

"Why aren't you sticking up for me, Donna?" Hyde demanded a few weeks later in the basement. "What do you guys talk about anyway?" he asked grumpily.

"First of all, I'm still waiting for her to cool down. Cut me some slack, that little midget is scary," Donna defended herself pointing at Hyde. "Secondly, I kinda owe her one for being….well a dumbass last year. When she's not so scary, I'll test the waters but until then I'm agreeing to whatever she says. I have a self preservation instinct," she said scowling.

"In case you haven't noticed, for a ninety-five pound midget, Jackie hits hard and she has pointer shoes than most girls. Donna's got to stay on Jackie's good side if she's gonna talk you up man. Girl logic," Eric said with a shrug.

"She still hasn't called me. It bugs the hell out of me," Hyde grumbled crossing his arms and sulking.

"You gave her an ultimatum, Hyde," Donna said trying not to laugh. "After that big stink you made about her giving you one it kinda makes you look like a hypocrite. I mean, have you even told Jackie why you want to be with her? Give her a reason to think that it wouldn't be a repeat of the disaster before?" Donna asked giving Hyde an apologetic look.

"She knows how I feel," Hyde said forcing the words out. Donna arched an eyebrow. "Oh, crap. I messed up again didn't I?" he said with a wince.

"At least you're showing improvement," Eric offered trying to be helpful. "I mean you didn't go and make the situation worse by shacking up with some whore, and laugh at her when she cries about it. See, this is a start," Eric said patting Hyde's knee encouragingly. "Just a suggestion though. You might start by telling her you love her when you are _**not**_ in trouble. That way it doesn't look like you're trying to weasel you way out of trouble. Just a thought," Eric added while Donna nodded in agreement.

"First of all, get your girly hand off of my knee, Foreman. Secoundly, I realize that now. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find a way to fix this and to do that I need to go buy some film," Hyde said uncrossing his arms.

"Go get'em tiger!" Donna teased as he walked out of the door.

"He's gonna go make it worse, isn't he?" Eric said after the basement door closed.

"Most likely," Donna said in agreement. "Emotional gestures aren't really his thing," she added an Eric nodded.

"Well, I hope he's got some shin guards," Eric said getting off the couch with a sigh.

"I just hope he's wearing a cup," Donna said following her husband.

* * *

"Steven!" Jackie exclaimed opening her door in surprise. "Oh my god!" she said taking in his appearance. He was wearing a suit and tie, which she knew for a fact he hated doing.

"Can I come in? I wanna talk to you," Hyde said shifting uncomfortably. He missed having his sunglasses on his face but he knew Jackie hated them so he'd forced himself to take them off.

"Sure. Want something to drink?" Jackie asked opening the door wider so he could come in. She caught a whiff of his cologne as he passed by and thought she was going to jump him on the spot. She knew expensive cologne when she smelled it, and Steven Hyde was wearing just enough of the right kind to drive her crazy. Combine that with a freshly shaven face and…._Down, girl_; she told herself silently as she closed the door.

"Nope, I'm good. I have made a list of reasons why I think we should give it another shot. You might want to sit down because I'm kinda proud to say; that I look pretty good on paper," he said gesturing to the couch. She shrugged and sat down on her couch with an amused smile. _This ought to be good_, she thought.

"I'm all yours," Jackie said with a skeptical grin. Hyde took a deep breath before unfolding a piece of paper he'd pulled out of his jacket pocket.

"Good, so shut your pie hole and listen," he teased before clearing his throat. "Reason number one: I…love you, I don't know why because you're annoying but I'm nuts about you. Two: you love me and I noticed while you were asleep one night that you'd gone and had my name tattooed on your ass. It's a nice tattoo by the way. And since my name is already Steven you wouldn't have to go find another guy with that name. Convenience is key," he read in a strong voice. He gave her a playful wink when she started blushing. "Actually, I'm kinda surprised that Casey didn't notice that but he's a Kelso and they stupid tools. On to reason three: as much as I hate to admit it and I really do, I realize you're good for me. You motivate me to get off my ass and do something with my life and the only other people who do that are the Foremans. Four, you need someone who can pull your head from the clouds and make you take notice of this little place I like to call **planet earth**. I am just of a jerk to get this accomplished. We don't take grief from one another it makes us very compatible. Number five, lets face it no one could stand either one of us; not for the long haul we are both very high maintenance. Each of us in our own ways. Number six: Our birth parents sucked. We are just about the only people in the group who can fully appreciate what that means…" he continued trying to keep a light tone to hide the fact that his insides were twisting around_. God, I hope this works_, Hyde was thinking to himself. Coming up with a last minute get Jackie back plan probably should not have been formulated under the influence of copious amounts of weed. What he was about to say next was cut off when Jackie leapt off of the couch and crushed his lips with her own. "Did I make my case?" Hyde said, the sound partly muffled by the pressure from her lips. "Please, tell me I made my case. My pants are cutting me in half," he pleaded trying to pull her into her bedroom with him.

"If they're too small, why'd you buy them?" Jackie asked taking off his jacket while he pulled the clip out of hair.

"That's not what I meant, doll," Hyde groaned kicking off his shoes. When Jackie starting undoing his tie, he deepened the kiss.

"Will things really be different this time, Steven?" Jackie asked as he pulled off her shirt and began kissing her neck.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely different," Hyde was muttered kneading her back with his fingers.

"Prove it," Jackie challenged pushing him backwards onto her bed and straddling his waist.

"Prove it?" he repeated stupidly. His mind was having a hard time switching tasks. "What do you mean?" he moaned as Jackie nibbled on his collarbone, playfully. "Okay, how? Tell me how before I go crazy?" he demanded in a raspy voice.

"Marry me," Jackie breathed into his mouth before giving him another kiss. "Tonight," she said starting on his belt an arching a dark eyebrow at him in challenge.

"This is blackmail," Hyde said with a groan.

"Actually, I think its extortion," Jackie said giving him a squeeze. "Going once, going twice…."

"You win! You win!" Hyde said desperately. "You know I gotta say, Jacks. You're coming along nicely," he added almost proudly before giving her lips a triumphant kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Mrs. Foreman, hi," Hyde said uncomfortable as Jackie propped herself up on one elbow so she could look down at his face and gave him a knowing half grin. "Hey, listen. What are you and Mr. Forman doing in about an hour….hour and a half?" he questioned silently begging Jackie to stay quiet. She gave him a mischievous half grin and started shaking his head at her emphatically. "Can you and Mr. Forman meet Jackie and me down at the courthouse?" he said in a high voice as Jackie reached down and stroked the inside of his thigh under the covers. "We're getting …Married!" Hyde exclaimed loudly and turned away from Jackie in angry embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout in your ear Mrs. Foreman. I'm just really, really excited," he explained giving Jackie a dark look. "No it has to be today. I promised Jackie; its kind of do it now or never kind of thing. Yes I knew she wanted a big wedding but she changed her mind. Okay, we can have a reception in the back yard that's fine with us. Can you meet us there?" Hyde said closing his eyes and trying to ignore Jackie's teasing on his earlobe. "Okay, we'll see you then," Hyde said trying to keep his breathing even. "Okay...bye," he said quickly hanging up the phone. "You demon!" Hyde said flipping over and pinning a laughing Jackie under him. "Thanks to you, Mrs. Foreman probably thinks I'm a complete pervert. Like Fez, with all the heavy breathing I was trying not to do!" He said pinning her arms above her head.

"Oh, Steven. She probably already thinks that and loves you anyway….."Jackie said before roaring with laughter as Hyde tickled her. "Hey, no fair. You're bigger than me," she accused.

"So making it sound like I was trying to have phone sex with Mrs. Forman was okay but my holding you down and tickling you isn't? Please explain your logic," Hyde said nipping at her earlobes.

"Well, you've been bad," she reasoned. "No self respecting woman would ever take you back after that unless she could somehow even the score. See, once I get you back we'll be even. Until then, little punishments like that will have to do," she teased. "Besides, it could have been much worse," she said in mock seriousness.

"Oh, How's that?" Hyde said curiously.

"It could have been, Mr. Foreman," she said with a snicker.

* * *

"Red, one of our boys is getting married and its not in a church. And its weird, Steven said he and Jackie had to get married right away too. They didn't even want a real wedding…Oh my god, Red. What if Steven's gotten Jackie pregnant? That would explain the rush," Kitty said beginning to like her idea. "We could be getting grandbabies, Red;" Kitty said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I really doubt that, Mom;" Laurie said with a smirk. "What do you think, honey?" she asked Casey in false sweetness.

"I think I'm in a new kind of hell," Casey hissed under his breath. "Here's the happy couple, now;" he said in a louder voice. "Damn, Jackie looks nice; " Casey said appreciatively as Hyde and Jackie hurried up the front steps. Donna and Eric exchanged worried looks.

"Just so you know. Hyde might actually kill you if you try anything," Eric warned his brother-in-law.

"I guess Jackie'll be family now. We'll probably see each other at family gatherings and stuff…" Casey mumbled watching Jackie's backside as they all entered the courthouse. "Oww!" Casey said after Laurie slugged his arm with all her might.

"Eyes to yourself," Laurie huffed indignantly. "My daddy's right here you know," she added angrily.

* * *

Don't kill him, Don't kill him, don't kill him; Hyde chanted to himself as he and Jackie exchanged their vows in front of the judge. Mr. and Mrs. Foreman seemed oblivious to the drama going on around them; and to Hyde's relief if Jackie noticed anything was wrong she wasn't saying anything about it. Fez and Kelso kept sniggering and digging into bags of candy until Eric angrily snatched the bag away and told them to be quiet. Laurie was sulking and obviously thinking of doing something horrible to Jackie. Casey was openly ogling the bride, to the point that Hyde wanted to ask for a quick break so that he could go kick the crap out of him. If only Jackie hadn't worn that short skirt… Donna kept punching Casey on the shoulder and giving him warning looks. Hyde was sure that in a few years he'd look back on this and laugh but for right now he was so beyond irritated that he missed his cue and Jackie had to step on his foot to bring him back to reality. The judge was looking at him expectantly but Hyde found himself speechless. Oh god, this isn't happening; Hyde thought desperately.

"There's the Hyde I know," Jackie said bitterly before turning to leave. How could she have been so stupid? She scolded herself as she hurried out of the room. She thought that maybe it was the thought of having a wedding that was putting Hyde off, so she'd given up that dream. Afterall, he hadn't had a problem saying yes to Sam in Vegas. Tears stung her eyes, and she fought them back. She'd broken one of her rules today. The ones she kept to herself, the ones she'd devised to keep her heart from getting broken by Steven Hyde again. She'd let herself hope.

* * *

"Wow, Hyde," Eric said two hours later in the basement sitting down beside Hyde who had his head in his hands. "I am impressed. You have certainly out done yourself this time," he added trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Foreman," Hyde growled racking his fingers through his curly hair. "I know I messed up. Just let me think for a minute will you?" he snapped. "I don't know what happened, okay. I wanted to say yes and I tried to say yes but nothing happened," he added angrily.

"Okay, you wanted to say yes," Donna said taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you? I mean if you honestly wanted to what happened? Was it Casey?" she asked him sympathetically.

"No, he's a dill-hole and I am gonna go beat his ass but it wasn't him," Hyde said thoughtfully. "It wasn't the courthouse either," he muttered almost to himself. He couldn't put his finger on the exact reason but something about it had felt ….wrong. "It wasn't Jackie, I really did want to marry her this time. I really did," Hyde insisted in confusion. "I mean she basically said now or never so I picked now. I didn't even hesitate so I know its not a commitment issue," he mused.

"Poor Jackie," Fez said with a sigh eating some candy. "You are so screwed, my American friend;" he surmised.

"Fez," Eric said giving him a warning look. One glance at Hyde's murderous expression was enough to subdue Fez. "Okay, It wasn't the courthouse, it wasn't Casey, hell it wasn't even Jackie this time. So what else is left?" Eric pondered.

"Jackie has always wanted a big girly wedding anyway man. Its been a dream of hers since she was little. Her one perfect day, thing;" Kelso said stealing some candy from an indignant Fez.

"I know that," Hyde snapped in irritation. "Oh, holy hell;" Hyde said in exasperation.

"Sounds like you thought of something," Donna said in amusement. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"I think I did the wrong thing for the right reason," Hyde groan rubbing his face in agitation. "Someone get me the stupid helmet," he commanded and Fez happily jumped up to obey.

"Okay, what is it?" Eric asked anxiously. "Because you've been wearing that helmet a lot lately," he continued almost apologetically.

"I want her to have her day," Hyde said almost laughing hysterically. Tears were burning his eyes, as he regarded the absurdity of the situation. "I want Jackie to have her day. I owe her that. Monkey suits, a band even stupid birds flying. I don't want her to have some courthouse wedding, like we're ashamed of it or something," he said looking at Donna. "That's it. That's all it was. I messed up everything royally but hey, at least this time I meant well right?" he said shaking with silent laughter.

"Okay, we can work on this," Donna said launching up from her seat with a determined look on her face. "Everyone, you have assignments," she declared. " Fez, go to your salon and see how far in advanced you're booked. Eric and I will go talk to Jackie so Kelso; go upstairs and get that protective gear that Mrs. Foreman keeps stored for you. We're gonna need that for the initial fall-out, other orders are pending. Until then….Dismissed!" she commanded and everyone scurried to obey.

"Wait a minute, what am I supposed to do?" Hyde asked in amusement of Donna's take charge attitude. "Don't I have an assignment? After all it is my life," Hyde reasoned.

"You are going to go get the best ring you can afford," Donna began pointing at him looking him square in the eye. "You are then going do that thing you hate," she demanded stalking over to where Hyde had his guitar.

"You don't mean…" Hyde said looking at her in dread.

"Yes, I do. Get to writing, buddy. Eric and I are going to go fix this so that should give you plenty of time to swallow your pride and write her a song. You know she was always crazy about that," Donna said turning to Hyde in sympathy. "It doesn't have to be sappy or anything. Just write down how you feel about her and then put it to music. She deserves to know that," she said softly walking up the steps without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Casey…..this isn't a good time, man," Eric began as Casey pushed his way into the house. "Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the enraged look on Casey Kelso's face.

"Yeah, Foreskin. There is," Casey all but snarled. "Where is that jackass that you call a brother?" Casey demanded casting a look around the living room. "Never mind, he'd be hiding out in the basement like he usually does," he snapped stalking off with a determined look on his face.

"Hyde! Incoming," Eric shouted hurrying after Casey. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure that blood would soon be spilt unless he acted fast.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hyde said leaping from his seat in surprise as Casey Kelso's fist connected with his jaw.

"Dad!" Eric screamed hurrying over to break up the fight. "Casey, look Hyde had a good reason for the whole wedding fiasco..." Eric began getting in between the two men.

"You think I'm here because he dumped Jackie at the altar?" Casey snarled as Mr. Foreman hurried down the stairs to help. "I went over to Jackie's earlier and she told me everything. You son of a …" Casey began trying to launch himself at Hyde as Mr. Foreman held him back.

"You better calm down, son," Mr. Foreman warned with a grunt. He was getting too old for this and Eric was too weak to hold Hyde back for long.

"You're okay with this?" Casey said incredulously pointing at Hyde. "He knocks Jackie up and you're just fine with it?" he said with a scowl.

"That's not possible," Hyde said shaking his head. "Jackie can't have children," he quietly explained before turning to look at Casey with a sneer on his face. "That was a pretty lame attempt at a burn," Hyde said in mock sympathy.

"You idiot!" Casey shrieked loudly enough to startle Mr. Foreman. "Jackie _**shouldn't **_have children. There's a pretty big difference," he added watching the shock play across everyone's face. "Why do you think she wanted to marry you so quickly?" Casey argued.

"Wait a minute, we're missing something," Eric said exchanging a nervous look with his father. "What's going on here exactly?" Eric asked letting go of Hyde.

"Sit down," Mr. Foreman said pushing Casey onto the basement sofa as Hyde sat down in his usual chair. "Now, why shouldn't the Loud One have kids? Besides the obvious," Mr. Foreman asked with a sigh.

"Because it might kill her," Casey said speaking as if he were talking to a group of really dim people. "People with Jackie's medical history should never even think about getting pregnant. Her heart won't be able to handle the extra work," he explained shooting Hyde a murderous look. "I went over to her apartment to make sure she was alright but thanks to that Jackass; she won't be for long. What the hell were you thinking, man?" Casey asked in disgust.

"Jackie never said anything about that. She just said she couldn't have kids. I didn't ask anymore questions. I thought she had problems with her lady parts or something," Hyde said swallowing the hard lump in his throat, fighting a wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. "I didn't know she was pregnant man. Honest," Hyde protested when Casey shot him a skeptical look.

"Well, she is," Casey said shaking his head in disgust. "I hope you're happy with yourself. You know I may have cheated on her but even I wasn't this dumb," he said getting up and marching out of the basement in the stunned silence.

* * *

"Jackie! Open up!" Hyde said pounding on her door with all his might. "I need to talk to you. I swear to god, I'll break this door down if I have to," he threatened loudly. After a few moments he heard a soft sigh and the door opened to reveal a very exasperated Jackie Burkhart.

"I see that Casey can't keep his big mouth shut," she said in an annoyed voice. "Come in, Steven the neighbors don't need to hear this," she added grabbing his sleeve and pulling him inside.

"Is it true?" Hyde demanded as soon as she had shut the door. "What Casey said, is it true?" he asked pacing around her apartment.

"That you knocked me up?" Jackie questioned crossing her arms and looking at him in exasperated amusement. "Yes. I have a letter from the doctor confirming it if you want to see it," she said gesturing to her desk.

"You told me you couldn't have kids," he accused facing her, scowling.

"I wasn't supposed to," she said with a half shrug. "Relax, I didn't do it on purpose," she said in an annoyed voice. "My birth control failed, its rare but it does happen you know," she added with a sigh. "I'm not having an abortion," Jackie declared defiantly. "If that's what you're getting at, you might as well leave now," she said gesturing to her door.

"What about the whole heart issue? Is that true?" Hyde demanded sternly. "I've got a right to know," he pointed out.

"Yes. I was advised against having children," Jackie said with a frown. "It's happened and I can either be upset and that will have no effect or I can be happy and that will have no effect either but at least my stress level will go down," she added. "Well, now you know so we might as well have our little talk now," she said gesturing to her couch.

"What is going on in that mind of yours? You never told anybody you had heart trouble. Hell, you were even a loud, bossy, blabbermouth cheerleader," Hyde said raking his fingers through his hair as he sat down with a sigh.

"My parents bribed the coach to look the other way," Jackie said with a shrug. "Steven, I need you to think long and hard about this. I need to plan for the worst case scenario. Do you want this baby? If you don't I won't get mad but I will need to make other plans," she said gently touching his arm. "Just think about it for a couple days," she suggested.

"Could it kill you?" Hyde asked quietly unable to meet her gaze.

"Its possible but people with heart trouble have healthy babies all the time," Jackie said with a smile. "There's risk involved but that's true for anybody. Just because something _could_ happen doesn't mean it necessarily _will_," she said thoughtfully. "So why worry until you have to?" she joked.

"You're set on doing this," Hyde said sensing defeat. "Is that why you wanted to marry me?" he asked trying his best not to sound hurt.

"If I say that had a lot to do with it would you get mad?" she asked. "If something goes wrong I just don't want my kid ending up with my mother or in foster care," she said wistfully.

"I'm in," Hyde said slowly unable to believe they were having this conversation. It seemed surreal to him. He wouldn't want that for his kid either. "I would never ditch out on my kid," he promised her holding her hand. "You've learned to out zen me," he observed sadly.

"I've had a lot of practice," she said softly. "If it makes you feel any better. I'm kind of scared too," she said burying her face in his chest.

"Me too," Hyde said too softly for her to hear.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Donna said as the gang assembled in the basement. "I mean what's going on? Are you guys a couple or not?" she asked in confusion. Jackie and Hyde exchanged meaningful looks before Hyde sat down in his chair and pulled Jackie onto his lap. "Okay, I guess that answers that question," Donna said dryly as Jackie shot her a very smug look. "What about the other thing?" Donna asked with a wince.

"I'm moving in with Jackie," Hyde announced with a grin. "Jackie's gonna quit her job. She's obviously broken up about it," he said in amusement catching Jackie's happy expression out of the corner of his eye. "We've got a meeting with her doctor tomorrow to discuss damage control. We've decided not to get married," he said as Donna nodded thoughtfully. "Yet," he added shooting Jackie a grin.

"Jackie, how could you not say anything to anyone about this? You talk about mindless crap all the time. This is something we would actually want to know!" Eric said in exasperation.

"Why? So you could tip-toe around me? Tell me all the things I shouldn't be doing? Please, I'm Jackie Burkhart some pitiful cripple," Jackie said dismissively. "Besides, you didn't need to know so there," she added sticking out her tongue childishly.

"We dated for years and you never told me!" Kelso protested looking confused and hurt. "How come Casey got to know?" he pouted.

"He was at the hospital visiting your grandfather. You weren't. When he saw me coming out of the cardiology department with a patient bracelet on it wasn't hard to figure out," Jackie said rolling her eyes. "Random stress test," she assured Hyde noticing the way he tensed up. "Come on you guys," she whined. "Stop looking at me like that," she scolded them with a frown. "See this is why I didn't tell you," she said gesturing around with a pout. "Those looks," she added pointing at each of them. "Can't you pretend that everything's fine? I'm still the same girl you've known for years," she reminded them.

"Who's kept a huge secret from us," Donna said irritated. "You still should have told us," she said with a frown.

"Well, you know now. Come on, I've kept secrets before. Like remember when Steven told everybody about my mom not being back from her trip? I keep stuff like this to myself just like you keep buying those horrible sweaters. Its just part of who we are we might as well accept it," Jackie said a reasonable tone of voice. "What?" she demanded looking at Hyde who was trying his best not to laugh at the expression on Donna's face.


End file.
